Otra Dimension, Otra Vida, Otra Oportunidad
by ope-hana
Summary: Las personas para evolucionar tienen que adaptarse a los cambios. Pero, si estos cambios es un mundo alterno donde no hay magia como en su mundo… Ella despertó; lo único que vio fue a un hombre de piel blanca y ojos dorados que la observaban minuciosamente. Ella parpadeo una, dos, tres veces. Trato de hablar pero su boca se lo impedía. Hermione Granger X Edward Cullen
1. Llegada

Bueno esto se me ocurrió hace mas de un año y créeme que hasta apenas tengo el valor de publicarlo. Bueno espero que les guste. ya que como verán sera diferente y depende que tan bien lo acepten sera puesto en el otro tablon. Este iba ser mi primer fic en publicar pero, ya ven. Mejor fueron los demás. ;)

* * *

Las personas para evolucionar tienen que adaptarse a los cambios. Pero, si estos cambios es un mundo alterno donde no hay magia como en su mundo…

Ella despertó; lo único que vio fue a un hombre de piel blanca y ojos dorados que la observaban minuciosamente. Ella parpadeo una, dos, tres veces. Trato de hablar pero su boca se lo impedía. Su cerebro aun no reaccionaba del todo bien.

— ¿me puedes escuchar? —pregunto el medico muggle con piel blanquecina

Ella asintió

—Trata de inhalar, inhala despacio y exhala despacio —ordeno amablemente

Ella obedeció. Y de repente las imágenes venían en su cabeza.

—H...Harry —por fin hablo, su voz ronca y un poco afónica se escuchó—. R... ron ¿Dónde están?

El medico empezó a checarla primero con la ayuda de una enfermera. Después ingreso un policía de pelo negro con los ojos color chocolate.

—Carlisle, dime ¿se encuentra bien?

El medico lo vio y le sonrió

—está respondiendo bien, pero, me alegra que ya estés aquí. Si gustas empezar a interrogarla —hablo el hombre con la voz aterciopelada y con gentileza.

Hermione solo se los quedo viendo sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. ¿Interrogar? ¿Qué es lo que había hecho? ¿Dónde estaban Harry y Ron? ¿Quiénes eran Harry y Ron? ¿Por qué no recuerda nada? ¿Dónde demonios estaba?

—hola, mi nombre es Charlie Swan —se presentó el policía

Ella solo asintió

—soy el jefe de los policías aquí en Forks Washington ¿me podrías decirme tu nombre?

Hermione puso atención a lo que dijo el hombre. Carraspeo la garganta y trato de aclarar bien su voz.

—mi nombre es Hermione Granger y soy de…Inglaterra

Los dos hombres al escuchar de donde venía se miraron sorprendidos. Que hacia alguien de Inglaterra en un bosque americano.

—cariño, ¿sabes que es lo que te paso?

Ella negó.

—no… no recuerdo mucho.

— ¿te duele alguna parte? —pregunto el doctor

Ella asintió

—La cabeza —musito

Estaba tratando de recordar y recordar le hacía doler la cabeza que la sentía pesada y nublada que al final perdió el conocimiento.

¿Quién soy?


	2. Hogar

los personajes no son mios. son de JK.R. y S. M

Había pasado un mes donde la chica iba a terapias con una psicoterapéutica. Donde ella le contaba sus "sueños" o "alucinaciones". Ella mencionaba a sus amigos que volaban con escobas, mencionaba también algunas criaturas y la magia. La psiquiatra le dijo que cuando la encontraron estaba herida, y que cayó en coma por dos meses. Que todo lo que sueña e imagina fue un mecanismo de defensa a base a la tortura que fue sometida. A veces Hermione ya no tomaba el medicamento que le daban. Sentía que ese no era su mundo. Pensaba que estaba en otro mundo que era lo mismo pero nada igual.

—Hola —saludo el medico amable

Hermione solo asintió

— ¿sigues teniendo pesadillas? —pregunto para romper el silencio

—no, ya no

—en una semana se te dará de alta, y no hemos localizado a tus padres. ¿Segura que eres de Inglaterra? —pregunto

Ella solo asintió. Pero se dio cuenta que ellos no existen en este mundo paralelo.

—Puedes venir conmigo, nosotros te podemos acoger —sonrió el médico, mientras revisaba su expediente

Ella solo se lo quedo viendo. Sonaba tentador… pero, prefirió regresar con su familia. Sabía que tenía una familia. Y si… si realmente su familia murió. Según los reportes había una pareja que murió cuando viajaban fuera del país. Y si ellos eran sus padres. Según lo que los policías pusieron en su expediente que fue torturada por mucho tiempo ya que las cicatrices que tiene en los brazos tiene demasiado tiempo. Es por eso que ella escapaba imaginándose cosas "mágicas".

—gracias… pero no. —sonrió tristemente

—ok. Trata de descansar y seguir tomando el medicamento —lo último fue como si supiera que ella ya no está tomando los medicamentos.

Ella asintió de nuevo.

Paso una semana y su único consuelo era que cuando saliera del hospital, se iba a ir a Londres a buscar a sus padres. Si es que tenía.

—Hola pequeña —dijo Charlie el comisario del pueblo

—Hola —sonrió

—Tengo una buena y mala noticia —aclaro mientras frotaba sus manos para darse un poco de valor y evitar esta conversación—. ¿Cuál quieres escuchar primero?

—La mala —pidió nerviosamente

—mmm. Como decirlo, no puedes regresar a Inglaterra. Ya que no apareces en la base de datos, ni en los registros.

Hermione sintió como su corazón se comprimió y un temor la rodeo. ¿Ahora que iba hacer?

—l-la buena —tartamudeo esperando lo peor para ella— ¿Cuál es?

Charlie cambio su rostro de tensión a una de alegría

— ¡quiero adoptarte! —lo dijo efusivo y con una sonrisa como dándose valor para que ella acepte— ¿quieres ser parte de mi familia? —pregunto esperanzado

Hermione le empezaron a rodar las lágrimas. Esto era demasiado bueno. Ella iba a empezar de nuevo. Trataría de encajar en este mundo raro. Lo haría

Asintió con la cabeza mientras rompía a llorar.


	3. Ellos, Cullen

Había llegado a su casa. Vio que sus hijos estaba entreteniéndose a su manera. Unos viendo la televisión y otros leyendo. Su esposa lo recibía con un abrazo.

—Hola —saludo su esposa de pelo chocolate

—Hola —mientras le daba un "cálido" beso

— ¿Qué tal el trabajo? —pregunto como todos los días

—bien, mi paciente misteriosa acaba de ser dada de alta y se dirige hacia su nuevo hogar. Parece que Charlie estaba feliz por su nueva hija.

Los demás dejaron de lo que estaban haciendo para prestar atención a su padre mientras este se acercaba para sentarse en el sillón.

— ¿realmente adopto a esa chica? —pregunto un chico musculoso que estaba viendo la tele a lado de una rubia bastante hermosa.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo eso? —aclaro su madre

—Bueno, lo digo por lo que paso —aclaro Emmett

La chica de pelo corto que leía una revista a lado de un rubio de cabello ondeado se miraron. Sus expresiones fueron de atónitos al recordar.

Estaban los cuatro hijos cazando por el bosque cuando escuchar un ruido de la nada y de repente de un árbol cayó una chica con varias flechas en pecho. Cinco para ser exactos. Y la sangre que emanaba los hacía sentir extasiados. Querían probarlo. Fueron algunos lobos que llegaron a la escena y los miraron. Es ahí cuando actuaron inmediatamente. Mandaron atraer la ambulancia y la policía. Todo el pueblo se enteró que había unos lunáticos que estaban cazando "personas". Así que no era novedad que la chica vaya empezar ser la comidilla del pueblo.

—solo de recordar me da escalofrió —dijo Alice fingió sentir frio

El otro chico rubio solo asintió. Y la rubia rodo los ojos.

—solo traten de evitarla si no pueden controlar sus impulsos.

Los cuatro asintieron.


	4. Inicios

Pasaron 15 días en lo que ella se acostumbraba a usar la tecnología de ese mundo. Se puso a leer todos los libros que encontraba. Buscar por el internet. Charlie arreglaba los papeles para que ella empezara a estudiar en el grado que debería. Según sus cálculos ella debería ir en segundo o tercero de la high school. Y no se equivocó.

Su casa era chica pero cómoda. El clima era nublado y lluvioso. Casi no le gustaba, su cuarto estaba a lado de su hija llamada Isabela, siempre estaba cerrado. Él no la mencionaba mucho y ella no le preguntaba para evitar incomodidades y el parecía agradecerle. Ella evitaba cocinar porque realmente era pésima. Solo recalentaba la comida instantánea. Charlie parecía no molestarle. Ambos se acomodaban a la perfección. Ella era como una hija obediente y ejemplar. Hacia los deberes de la casa, leía, cocinaba comida instantánea y obedecía lo que su padre le decía.

Su primer día de clases llego. Su padre fue a dejarla ya que ella no conocía el lugar.

—Bueno... —suspiro— creo que aquí bajo —dijo ella nerviosa

Charlie le regalo una sonrisa

—Si aquí es, —la miro expresándole sus ánimos y un poco de su preocupación—. Evita meterte en problemas, y procura poner atención a las clases, ya sabes, es solo para que vean que no estás tan atrasada con las materias —aclaro un padre un poco tenso

Hermione sonrió

—evitare los problemas Charlie, también hare caso a las indicaciones que se me dé —abrió la puerta un poco indecisa— ¿un abrazo de la buena suerte? —pregunto

Charlie se reclino más y la abrazo por un minuto. Después se apartó de ella

—suerte

Bajo del carro y cerró la puerta

—gracias

Y empezó su nueva vida como una estudiante "normal" o "normal" para ese mundo.


	5. ¡morgana!

Todos se la quedaron viendo cuando se fue la patrulla. Ella indecisa empezó a caminar hacia el instituto. Vio que algunos sussarraban, y algunos la veian de reojo. Sentía nervios e incomodidad. De lejos vio a unos chicos de piel blaca que la veía como si fuera algo repugnante pero intrigados. Ella llego a la primera clase que era literatura. Y es ahí cuando su el profesor empezaba hacer las preguntas y ella inmoluntariamente empezaba a levantar la mano. Solo que estos no ganaba puntos para su casa como en sus sueños. Los puntos los ganaba para ella.

El el almuerzo se sentó sola alejada de los demás. Su vista estaba en la lectura. Tenía que saber más de este mundo. Porque eran casi diez años de diferencia o eso creía. Cuando vio que de nuevo esos chicos de piel blanca la observaban de manera penetrante. Ella se sintió incomoda al verlos. Después bajo la mirada y siguió con la lectura. Pasaron el resto de las clases de trigonometría, español, historia. Evito todas las miradas, evitaba hablar con los que querían saber sobre su "accidente". Para su primer día estuvo mejor.

Un mes había pasado y ella se volvió la más inteligente de sus clases, no podía evitar responder las preguntas. Ya se relacionaba con algunos chicos que le hablaban. Una tal Jessica y Ángela al igual que Eric, Mike y Tyler. Hermione denomino a Ángela y Jessica como las chicas de sus sueños que eran las más chismosas del colegio se llamaban lavandera y Parvati. Eric era como el neville de sus sueños un poco torpe pero con un buen corazón. Tyler se aparecía a dean Thomas y Mike como a finnigan.

— ¿estas escuchando? —pregunto Jessica

Ella dejo su lectura y la miro

—Claro, —mintió

— ¿Cómo es que no te creo?

Hermione sonrió

— ¿me preguntaste si voy a ir al baile? —tanteo

Ángela soltó una carcajada y Mike se acercó a tomarle la mano. Jessica pareció notar este gesto y se molestó.

—no. Te dije que si sigues yendo a terapias —lo dijo mordazmente

Hermione se aturdió. Realmente ya no iba y no quería que toda la escuela supiera que todavía tenía secuelas de su "pasado".

—oh, eso. —Miro su reloj de mano— ¡oh por morgana! Quedan cinco minutos para la clase de biología.

Sus cinco amigos se lo quedaron viendo.

— ¿por morgana? —pregunto Mike

Los cuatro encogieron los hombros.


	6. Si existen

este es capitulo que se me olvido colocar ... lo siento por no darme cuenta

* * *

Evitaría hacer comentarios de su vida de ahora en adelante. Entro al salón del biología, saco su libro y empezó a leer. Estaba tan concentrada en su lectura que no noto que alguien se sentó a su lado. Y la clase ya empezaba.

—señorita Swan, ¿podría ponerme atención? —pregunto el profesor

Ella seguía en su lectura que no lo escucho y solo cuando alguien le dio un leve codazo, alzo la vista. Vio al profesor y se sonrojo.

—Lo siento —se disculpo

El profesor siguió con la clase. Cuando sintió que había alguien en su mesa. Ella lo miro desconfiada ya que ella no tenía compañero en esa clase. ¿Qué hacía ahí ese chico pálido? Su piel parecía a la de Malfoy el chico de sus "sueños" excepto por el cabello. Este lo tenía como cobrizo y con algunas luces dorados. Solo reclino la cabeza como saludo y lo evito.

En la clase levantaba la mano para responder y aclarar algunos puntos. Vio de reojo a su compañero de nuevo. Este lo observaba de manera intrigante e insatisfecha. Cuando sintió un leve dolor de cabeza como si alguien le estuviera haciendo legeremancia así que rápido protegió su mente con oclumancia. Volteo a ver a sus alrededores para ver quien había sido, y solo el chico nuevo la miraba sorprendido y un poco aturdido.

Oclumancia… acaba de cerrar su mente… eso quiere decir que… que... no era un sueño. No era un sueño. Sintió una descarga de adrenalina y una emoción de alegría y euforia al descubrir su hallazgo

— ¡oh por Merlín! ¡Oh por Merlín! —grito emocionada que no le importó abrazar al chico de lado y que toda la clase se la quedara viendo—. ¡Ellos existen! ¡Oh por Merlín! —se puso a llorar de felicidad que fue tanto su asombro que cayo inconsciente enfrente de todos.

Aquel chico solo pudo leer antes que ella cayera inconsciente "Harry, Ron. Chicos si existen"


	7. El

Charlie no le importó manejar como alma que lo lleva el diablo. Manejo como su vida dependiera de ello. No de nuevo. No de nuevo. Otra hija que pierde no. No le importo entrar con brusquedad al hospital. No la encontraba por la sala de emergencia. ¿Dónde estaba Hermione?

—Charlie… —hablo Carlisle calmado

Charlie suspiro de alivio

— ¿Cómo está? ¿Qué le paso? ¿Es grave el accidente? —pregunto preocupado

Carlisle le sonrió diciéndole que se calmara.

—ella solo tuvo un colapso nervioso. Ahora solo esta inconsciente —aclaro calmado—, no te preocupes a lo mejor ya empezó a recordar y eso es bueno —sonrió

—Oh por dios —suspiro—, pensé… pensé que la perdería también a ella —lo dijo afligido y melancólico

Carlisle también se sintió mal, sabia el significado de esas palabras: "bella"

—Puedo pasar a verla —pidió

El asintió. Caminaron por unos pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación. Cuando llegaron al pasillo indicado Charlie noto al chico de pelo cobrizo.

"no otra vez" pensó.

Carlisle se acercó a hablar con el chico y asintió. Paso a su lado y reclino su cabeza en forma de saludo antes de irse.

—Regreso de nuevo tu muchacho —comento o más bien afirmo.

Carlisle sonrió.

—llego hace una semana y hoy fue su primer día de escuela. —abrió la puerta, hizo ademan para que Charlie pasara—, aun no se recupera —aclaro el punto de Charlie

Charlie resoplo no molesto sino para dar entender su punto.

—Nada es igual —con eso concluyo su punto.

—bueno, los dejo. Tengo que revisar más pacientes —se despidió

Charlie vio que Carlisle salía y suspiro. Se acercó a Hermione.

—Por favor, —susurro— tu no, tú no puedes acercarte a ese chico. ya lo hizo una hija, otra ya no. —unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Aun no superaba su perdida.


	8. Algo que confirma mi existencia

Estaba en el bosque de deán. Cuando peleaba con ron y Harry. Al decir la palabra Voldemort ellos llegaron. Fueron llevados a la mansión Malfoy. Estaba aquella mujer desquiciada que se acercó y empezó a lastimarla con crucios potentes. Una y otra vez.

Al no ser contestada como ella quería saco una navaja y empezó a rasgar su brazo y el dolor se intensifico. Sentía la punzada de cada corte penetrar en su piel. Ardía. Dolía y para el colmo sangraba y las palabras aprecian "sangre sucia".

Despertó y vio que a su lado estaba su padre. La abrazaba mientras le susurraba palabras cálidas.

—todo es un sueño, tranquila. Estas a salvo conmigo

Ella simplemente seguía llorando e hipando mientras se calmaba. Ya llevaba tres días que los sueños regresaron. Desde que Charlie la adopto ya no tenía estos sueños pero ahora, ahora ya sabía que realmente ella no era de aquí.

—Toma —le dio unas pastillas

Ella negó. No las quería, no de nuevo. Esas pastillas le quitaban las ganas de seguir. Sola ponía en trance y sin energía.

—es para tu bien, por favor —pidió su padre

Ella los tomo, era una hija obediente.

Esos tres días no fue a la escuela tenía un permiso especial. Esos tres días, estuvo de nuevo con la psiquiatría. Ella no le hablaba de sus sueños. Solo decía que antes de ser secuestrada estaba en un internado por Suecia. Ahí conoció a sus mejores amigos. Harry y Ron. Que antes de ser secuestrada ellos le mandaron cartas donde decía que la extrañaban. Menciono sus torturas. Le dijo que la castigan a cada rato si no respondía bien las preguntas. Que la marca que le pusieron era porque su familia era "humilde" fue el término que ella uso para no decir que era hija de muggles.

Salió del consultorio y se fue hacia la salida. Al salir vio que en la otra esquina del estacionamiento estaban los chicos pálidos con el medico Carlisle. Ella los observo un rato y vio aquel chico pálido que estaba con ella en la clase de biología. Suspiro y se fue hacia la parada de autobuses. De nuevo sintió esa aprensión en su mente. Alguien quería entrar. Lo cerró. Vio a los alrededores, solo había unos viejitos que miraban, vio otro lado y estaban los pálidos viéndola fijamente y el chico de pelo cobrizo tenía una mirada intrigante sobre de ella.

Decidió caminar. No alcanzo a dar a la siguiente esquina cuando Charlie llego.

—Sube —ordeno

Ella sonrió

—gracias, pensé que tendría que irme caminando —bromeo

Charlie también sonrió.

—acompáñame a comer

Ella asintió.

En el restaurant todos se la quedaban viendo intensamente y murmuraban cosas. Se sintió invadida.

—Lo siento —musito su padre al ver las demás caras

Ella negó.

—es normal, simplemente me acostumbrare.

—tengo una sorpresa para ti, termina y nos vamos a la casa

Ella asintió.

En el trayecto Charlie manejaba mientras escuchaba canciones de los ochentas de ese mundo. Ella leía un libro. Charlie siempre tenía un libro en su patrulla ya que Hermione siempre le gusta leer.

Cuando llegaron a la casa. Él se fue a su cuarto y ella quedo en la sala. Se reclino en sofá y se dispuso a leer. Vio que Charlie bajaba con una bolsa negra.

—Toma esto es tuyo —le estiro la bolsa

Ella dudo y lo agarro con cierto nerviosismo. Cuando abrió la bolsa se sorprendió. Ahí estaba su más reciente prueba que ella no era de este mundo. Ahí estaba su bolsa de cuentas rojas.


	9. Primer Contacto

Hola!

bueno no ha sido fácil para seguir estable por mi problema mental. Hoy desperté y tuve muchas ganas de seguir. Así que les traigo capitulo doble. Siento estar atrasandome pero no puedes obligar al cerebro sanar de un momento a otro. en fin.

Bella Uchiha Cullen chapter 7 . Nov 20, 2017

gracias. mas adelante sabras pero por el momento ya tengo mas de 5 capitulos con respecto a l magia de hermione

* * *

Han chapter 4 . Nov 6, 2017

gracias que te interes mi pequeño fic drabblico ;)

* * *

Mar91 chapter 1 . Nov 6, 2017

gracias que te guste y es gratificante

* * *

Espero que lo disfruten

* * *

Regresaba a la escuela y todos murmuraban de nuevo. Charlie fue a dejarla. Y como todos los días le decía lo mismo.

— ¿un abrazo de buena suerte? —ya era una tradición entre padre e hija.

Él se acercó y la abrazo.

—pórtate bien y pon atención

Ella sonrió y asintió.

Camino por los pasillos a primera hora tenia literatura. Vio que sus "amigos" se acercaron.

— ¿ya estás bien? —pregunto Mike. Que recibió un codazo de Jessica

—Sí, ya estoy bien —comento sonriéndoles

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunto Ángela sutilmente

Ella sonrió y suspiro

—mejor, mucho mejor ya recuerdo parte de mi pasado

Los demás se sorprendieron. Solo Tyler se acercó para abrazarle y decirle en oído

—Ya no seguirás siendo la sabelotodo —los demás que escucharon lo que dijo se pusieron a reír

Ella solo rodo los ojos. Y contesto

—no, antes era así. Es un sello original.

Cada uno ingreso a sus clases correspondientes, bueno casi los seis tenían las misma asignaturas. Excepto tres que ellos no les gustaban. La primera clase era literatura. Cada uno fue a su mesa. Ella estaba sacando los apuntes que Ángela y Eric le habían prestado. Cuando escucho que hubo un silencio después empezaron las murmuraciones. Ella quería alzar la vista pero prefirió ignorar el ruido. Seguía leyendo su libro que no se dio cuenta que el maestro le repitió su nombre por tercera vez.

—Lo siento, me estaba poniendo al tanto de sus clases profesor —aclaro ella colorada de la vergüenza

El profesor solo asintió. Ella vio de reojo y noto que en la otra esquina aquel chico pálido que estaba viendo un lugar no especifico enfrente de él. Ella presto atención a clases, cuando sintió de nuevo ese picor en su cabeza. Quien quiere entrar en su mente. Volteo a ver a sus alrededores y vio a Mike que le sonrió. Jessica y Ángela se pasaban un papel. Eric estaba concentrado prestando atención al maestro y Tyler le guiño un ojo mientras le lanzaba un beso al aire. Ella rodo los ojos. Y puso atención al maestro pero antes vio al chico pálido verla antes de poner su vista de nuevo a un lugar no específico.

Le llego una nota

" _Edward se te queda viendo"_

Ella vio que la letra era de Jessica y la volteo a ver ella sonrió y le señalo al chico pálido. Ella lo vio y él se la quedo viendo pero sintió de nuevo ese pinchazo. Bajo sus barreras y dijo en su mente

"deja de intentar meterte en mi mente quien quiera que seas"

Y solo el chico pálido se puso serio como si alguien le hubiera dado una mala noticia. Ella lo seguí viendo, para después ignorarlo. Pero si darse cuenta que aquel chico pálido la miraba más intensamente y que no se dio cuenta que Mike lo veía con mala cara.


	10. Los Cullen

los derechos no son mios.

* * *

Miraba a sus compañeros jugar con la comida mientras ella seguía en su lectura. De nuevo esas miradas de los pálidos estaban sobre ella. Cerró el libro y se acercó a Jessica.

— ¿Quiénes son ellos? —pregunto señalando a los pálidos con la mirada

Jessica le brillaron los ojos como a lavender.

—ellos son… bueno ellos son los cullen —sonrió.

— ¿los cullen? —pregunto

— ¿Qué no has puesto atención en clases cuando pasan lista? —pregunto con molestia

Ella negó. Vio que los pálidos sonreían y se burlaban del chico de pelo cobrizo

—Bueno —resoplo— son los hijos del doctor cullen, —Hermione abrió los ojos de desconcierto— hijos adoptivos —aclaro rápido Jessica. Hermione asintió—. Siempre están juntos, a veces siento que se creen los dueños del pueblo por sus excentricidades y su perfecta belleza.

Hermione sonrió y rompió una carcajada

— ¿Por qué te ríes?

—es que mi antigua escuela había gente como ella. Demasiados creídos por su descendencia de sangre —se burló que aquí también había unos "sangre puras"

— ¿descendencia de sangre? —pregunto

Ella solo asintió

—sí, esas personas se crían demasiados por su pureza de sangre. Algo así como la realeza —aclaro. Vio que la mesa de los pálidos ellos sonreían mientras la veían. Evito mirarlos.

—oh, ya veo. ¿Y eran guapos? —pregunto

Ella lo pensó un rato

—sí, demasiados guapos. Tenían la piel como ellos y los ojos grises con el pelo rubio extremadamente rubio. Algunos con los ojos azules y el cabello castaño. Mis mejores amigos también eran muy guapos —sonrió al recordarlos.

Jessica se emocionó al escuchar en primera mano lo que la castaña le decía.

— ¿Cómo de guapos? —pregunto ansiosa Jessica. No se dio cuenta que sus demás amigos ya le ponían atención.

—mmm. Harry tenía los ojos verdes la piel blanca y cabello oscuro, usaba lentes y su pelo era un desastre pero menos que el mío —agarro su pelo—, Ron tenía los ojos azules y era un pelirrojo al igual que sus seis hermanos.

— ¿sus hermanos eran guapos? ¿A qué se dedicaban? —pregunto una entusiasmada Jessica sin dejar que los demás se adelantaran a preguntar.

—sí, si eran guapos. Bill, se podría decir que trabaja en los bancos — (gringotts) —. Charlie trabaja en un zoológico cuidando dragones —eso era cierto, pero acá seria como esos dragones "no mágicos"—, Percy entro muy joven en el ministerio —escucho que Eric y Tyler silbaron—, Fred y George son gemelos y se fueron por el camino empresarial y tienen sus propios negocios —de bromas—, Ron todavía va al colegio conmigo y su hermana Ginny sale con mi amigo Harry —explico omitiendo y cambiando algunas cosas.

—Sí que es una gran familia, siete hijos —silbo Tyler.

Ella sonrió y asintió.

— ¿y tuviste novio? —pregunto Ángela en tono amable

Ella se quedó pensando un rato. Nunca confirmo nada con Ron, bueno antes de pasar el accidente ella iba tener la charla con él para una vez formalizar su noviazgo o amistad. Su mirada se volvió sombría y triste. ¿Qué le habrá dicho Ron?

—Si no quieres contestar no hay problema —aclaro Ángela al verla triste y los demás también asentía excepto Jessica que estaba pendiente en ver su rostro.

—Estoy o estuve enamorada de mi mejor amigo —aclaro—, pero, antes de ser secuestrada habíamos acordado en "hablar".

Ángela se acercó y la abrazo. Su gesto fue noble y agradable. Por primera vez Hermione sintió a una amiga. Y se puso a llorar. Dejando a sus demás amigos nerviosos y preocupados mientras los pálidos aún seguían con la mirada en ellos. Bueno, no eran los únicos todos los alumnos que estaban en la cafetería se dieron cuenta.


	11. Los Cullen II

Aca esta la explicacion de la muerte de bella... y disculpen por no darme cuenta... es el capitulo 11

* * *

Estaba en el estacionamiento de la escuela. Esperaba a sus demás amigos ya que iban a dar una vuelta por el pueblo. Era su forma de alegrarle el día. Jessica estaba a su lado mientras ella leía su libro recargada en la furgoneta de Tyler mientras Jessica seguía flirteando con Mike. Sintió de nuevo ese pinchazo. Vio a sus alrededores y vio algunos chicos que la veían. Después siguió observando a los demás lados y su mirada paro en el chico de pelo cobrizo. Que estaba recargado en su volvo platinado. Viéndola de una manera penetrante y siniestra. Se acordó de la plática de Jessica. Así que dejo de verlo para acercase a su amiga.

—jess, ¿podemos hablar? —pregunto tímidamente mientras le sonreía a Mike.

Ella solo asintió y la llevo del otro lado de la furgoneta. Estaba feliz por saber más de la vida de la castaña. Ya que su vida era muy emocionante más que la de ella.

—dime

—Mmm, —se acercó y susurro— ¿puedes hablarme de los cullen? —vio al chico pálido sonreír. Mientras sus hermanos se acercaban a él. Regreso la mirada hacia Jessica

Ella volteo a ver a los lados y vio que a lo lejos estaba Edward que platicaba con sus hermanos. Se acercó a ella como queriendo mantenerlo en secreto. Hermione no se arrepintió en preguntar.

—Ellos acaban de regresar —lo dijo como si fuera un secreto, Hermione asintió y frunció el ceño— se fueron del pueblo hace unos años. Cuando paso lo de bella —su voz sonó un poco triste

Ella seguía con el ceño fruncido. "bella" la hija de Charlie

— ¿bella? Es la bella que yo pienso —aclaro

Jessica suspiro.

—Sí, es la hija del señor Swan —bajo la voz— nadie habla de ella. Fue muy feo lo que paso. Muchos le echaron la culpa al hijo de señor Carlisle

Ella seguía con el ceño fruncido

— ¿Quién? —pregunto en susurro

—Edward —musito

Ella alzo la vista y lo miro. Ahí estaba el con la cara molesta mientras las veía y con un odio miraba a Jessica. Los demás trataban de tranquilizarlo o atraer su atención. Ella siguió con su plática ignorándolo.

— ¿Cuándo fue eso? —pregunto con un susurro

—hace un año y medio. Bella estaba en primero cuando paso lo del accidente —comento viendo por todas partes para que nadie los oyera—, los cullen dejaron la el pueblo, ya que su hijo salía con bella. Se dice que Edward cayó en depresión. —se encogió los brazos y suspiro.

— ¿Qué paso con bella? —pregunto cuidadosamente mientras dejaba su ceño fruncido

—ella solo quería irse del pueblo. Se fue en medio de la noche, dejando a Charlie devastado. Se dice que se peleó con Edward, y por eso decidió regresar con su mamá. Pero ella nunca llego. Ya que encontraron su cuerpo golpeado y torturado en un salón de ballet donde ella antes estudiaba. Murió por una hemorragia. —Aclaro mientras suspiraba de nuevo y veía a todos lados para que nadie la escuchara—, no le digas a tu padre lo que te he dicho —sentencio

Ella asintió. Vio que los pálidos ya no estaban. Algo le decía que esos "pálidos" eran algo más…


	12. Promesa

los personajes no son mios..

* * *

Estaba en su habitación leyendo mientras la computadora reproducía un poco de música de la que le gustaba a Charlie. Tenía mucho que pensar. Los cullen no eran normales, eran como seres de otro mundo. Y si ellos eran también de otro mundo paralelo y quedaron atrapados en este lugar al igual que ella. Lo otro era lo de su padre. Pobre hombre, ella era el remplazo de su hija. ¿Cómo era bella? Escucho la puerta abrirse. Dejo su libro y bajo a recibir a su padre. Ella le daría todo el amor de una hija que le hacía falta.

—Hermione —se sorprendió al ver que la castaña se lanzó a sus brazos.

— ¡padre! —era la primera vez que le decía así. Ya no era más Charlie, bueno le podía decir Charlie pero ahora solo le diría; padre.

— ¿estás bien? —pregunto dudoso

— ¡oh por merlín! Es enserio —frunció el ceño

El sonrió.

— ¿quieres salir con tus amigas? —pregunto tanteando el terreno para que su hija se diera cuenta que él no iba acceder a lo que fuera lo que sea.

— ¡oh por merlín! —Volvió a decirle mientras fruncía de nuevo el ceño y sonreía— ¿no puedo ser afectiva con mi padre? —bromeo

—claro, claro que puedes —sonrió

— ¿podemos ir a cenar afuera? —pregunto con una sonrisa

Charlie no se lo espero. Aquella chica era definitivamente diferente a bella. ¡Como la extrañaba!

—Vamos —cedió

Hermione agarro su chamarra y salió del lugar junto con su padre. Cuando ella entro a la patrulla se dio cuenta que a lo lejos había una cara reconocida que la asombro. No dudo en preguntar a su padre.

— ¿los Cullen viven por acá padre?

Charlie se la quedo viendo antes de arrancar el carro.

— ¿los cullen? —pregunto de nuevo

Ella asintió

—vi a Edward, en aquella casa —señalo el lugar.

Charlie se paralizo y siguió el lugar. Su mente viajo por posibles dudas y afirmaciones.

— ¿has hablado con él? —pregunto. Ya que él estaba el día que ella cayó en un estado de shock.

—No, solo lo veo en algunas clases que tenemos juntos y la hora del almuerzo —aclaro

—Prométeme algo —se iba a lamentar por decir esto, pero, no quería perder a otra hija—. No te acerque a los cullen, puedes hablar con su padre pero con sus hijos no. Bueno no te acerques a Edward. —fue especifico.

Ella solo asintió.

—Prométemelo —pidió como una súplica mientras le daba su mano.

Hermione no sabía que hacer o decir solo asintió y le dio la mano a su padre mientras le sonreía

—lo prometo.

Lo bueno que no era un juramento inquebrantable.


	13. hola

Ya era costumbre ver el carro del jefe swan en el estacionamiento. Sabían que iba a dejar a su hija como un buen padre. Aunque, todos sabían que era porque no quería que pasara la misma historia como la de bella.

— ¿un abrazo de buena suerte padre? —pregunto mientras sonreía

El solo el abrazo mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

—ten cuidado, por favor —suplico

Ella solo asintió. Hace dos días que su padre le pidió que evitara a Edward y ella no tuvo que hacer eso ya que él no había ido a la escuela esos días. Su primera clase era la de biología. Empezó a leer su libro mientras ingresaban los que hacía falta.

—Hermione, préstame tus apuntes para comprobar que estoy bien —pidió Mike

Hermione rodo los ojos. Le entrego su libreta. Vio que Tyler se acercaba hacia Mike para comprobar también su tarea. ¡hombres!

Se reclino y se dispuso a ver la ventana mientras cerraba sus ojos un rato. Cuando despertó vio una mirada penetrante en reflejo de la ventana. Se levantó y lo miro. Ella solo reclino la cabeza como saludo.

—Hola —hablo con una voz suave

—Hola —musito

—Mi nombre es Edward Cullen —le tendió una mano

Hermione hizo caos mental. Saludarlo era tener modales ¿no?

—Hermione gran… —negó—, Hermione Swan —le tomo la mano y lo miro fijamente, sin dudar uso legeremancia con él.

Vio las veces que él se la quedaba viendo, vio las cosas de manera diferente. Vio como el escuchaba las conversaciones que ella tenía con Jessica y sus amigos a largas distancias. No pudo seguir ya que sintió que todos se la quedaron viendo. Edward solo la veía de una manera molesta y confundida. Definitivamente iba a ser una mala hija. Iba a desobedecer a su padre. Porque Edward tenia las respuestas que ella buscaba.


	14. ¿Como hiciste eso?

capitulo triple... espero que lo difruten...

* * *

Lo evito el resto de la clase. Sabía que él se había dado cuenta de lo que ella hizo. ¡Por morgana! ¿Qué había hecho? Cuando termino la clase salió corriendo fingiendo que alguien la llamaba. Edward la persiguió de manera rápida. Le tomo de la mano

— ¿Cómo hiciste eso? —pregunto molesto y curioso

Ella encogió los hombros y se apartó. Edward aprovecho para tomar su mano y retenerla.

—Me lastimas… —musito al sentir una fuerza inhumana y fría.

El, la soltó sin despegar la vista de ella

— ¿Cómo hiciste eso? —volvió a preguntar

Ella negó

—No sé de qué hablas —mintió haciéndose la loca. Se tomó la cabeza—, ¿puedes hacerte un lado? Voy a la enfermería —se alejó de él.

La espero afuera de la escuela, ella no salía de la enfermería. Pidió que nadie la molestara y la enfermera fue muy amable en llamar a Charlie. Charlie la llevaba del brazo y ella iba recargada del hombro de Charlie. Ella lo vio de pies a cabeza. Bajo sus barreras.

"¿Qué eres? ¿También no eres de aquí?"

Edward aun quedo en shock. La había logrado leerla. Aun en larga distancia ella seguían en contacto visual y ella uso legeremancia con él.

"¿podemos vernos?"

"si"

"iré a tu casa"

Ella negó

"Dentro de cuatro horas, afuera del hospital"

Cerró su mente. El asintió.

Su padre se la llevo a la comisaria. Ya era casi costumbre que ella estuviera ahí haciendo los deberes, sabía que su padre se preocupaba cuando ella tenía aquellos ataques de dolor de cabeza. Sabía cómo alejarse de su padre. Prometió no involucrarse con cullen, pero, ella tenía sus nuevas razones. En la enfermería reflexiono más de lo que debía. Edward y sus hermanos no eran de este mundo. Eso lo decía su piel, la piel de ellos era fría y pálida. La primera que toco a Carlisle el papá de Edward pensó que era normal por el aire acondicionado; y no le presto mucha atención. Su hijo cuando la toco sintió un escalofrió y vio que sus ojos eran de color dorados, cuando hace unos días era de color negro. Luego esa ojeras que se formaban a todos sus hijos. Las mujeres lo disimulaban con maquillaje pero los hombres no. ¿Qué criatura mágica serian? Veelas, puede ser pero no. Hombres lobos, no, para nada. Vampiros, pero los vampiros no salen de día, según lo que había leído. ¿Qué eran los cullen? Vampiros… de otro mundo.

Y es como si alguien le hubiera prendido el foco. Saco de su mochila la bolsa de perlas. Ya sabía cómo confirmar su teoría.


	15. Piruli

Su padre la llevo al hospital a su terapia. Le había dicho que ella se iba ir sola a la casa que no preocupara. Ya que iba a pasar a comprar algunos libros. Estaba buscando al doctor cullen y lo encontró en el pasillo.

—Hola —saludo

—oh, señorita Swan —saludo amable y con una voz aterciopelada

— ¿esta ocupado? —pregunto

El sonrió y negó

—Quiero, —lo dijo tímida bajando un poco la cabeza—, quiero regalarle algo —alzo la mirada. Saco de su mochila un pirulí de color rojo. Se lo entrego con una sonrisa.

— ¡oh! Gracias, no debiste —lo tomo

—pruébelo —alentó— son dulces de mi país, los encontré en mi bolsa —explico

Carlisle dudo. La paleta emana un olor dulce e diferente. No quería ser descortés con aquella chica, pero, no le gustaba la comida humana.

—Pruébelo, prometo que le va a gustar —declaro sonriente

Carlisle le saco la envoltura transparente y vio el pirulí y lo llevo a su boca. Cuando lo probó sintió una exaltación y deleite con el sabor. ¡Sabia a sangre! Miro a la castaña sorprendido mientras ella sonreía como si nada pasara.

—sabe a hierro ¿verdad? —fingió—. Es lo que como para no tener anemia —mintió descaradamente

El asintió.

—bueno, me retiro hay alguien esperándome afuera. Gracias. Aquí tengo otro, tome —le dio otro pirulí. Sabía que estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo. Pero estaba desesperada y momentos desesperados medidas desesperados. Ron y Harry la iban a odia por este nuevo comportamiento. Pero, si ella no dijo nada cuando se enteró lo del profesor Lupin y el que desprecio al instante a Remus fue Ron, eso quiere decir que no está mal. Ella solo estaba comprobando una teoría y estaba desesperada.

Salió del lugar sin voltear a ver que el medico se la quedaba viendo con los ojos color dorados con destellos diminutos que eran de color rojizo.


	16. El Beso

Lo vio afuera, estaba reclinado en la pared observándola. Ella camino directo hacia afuera del hospital. Alejándose de la civilización. Camino internándose en el bosque. Quería replantear bien su descubrimiento. Ellos eran vampiros. Sin duda alguna.

No tenía miedo, a pesar de no contar con una varita. Su bolsa de expansión indetectable solo era una bolsa normal con pirulís de sangre. Sabía que había magia en su bolsa ya que cuando sacaba los pirulís salía más y cuando regresaba la bolsa se veía totalmente vacía con tan solo cuatro pirulís.

Vio que estaban bastante alejados de la civilización. Suspiro.

— ¿Qué eres? —fue directa

Edward se la quedo observando.

— ¿Qué eres tú también? —respondió con otra pregunta

Saco de su bolsa un pirulí. Iba hacer lo mismo que hizo con Carlisle.

—toma, es un regalo por lo de la otra vez, cuando me desmalle. —le extendió el dulce

Edward lo tomo con recelo

—pruébalo, eso te responderá a tu pregunto —lo alentó también.

Dudó, pero le quilo la envoltura. Y se lo llevo a la boca. Cuando lo probó sintió un frenesí. Era sangre un sabor prohibido en paladar pero dulce como el veneno… esa chica sabía lo que él era. Sus sentidos destallaban con euforia, que lo embriagaron con ese olor que ella desprendía. Le recordó todo a "ella". No pudo contenerse más. Se acercó a ella y sujeto lo más firme al verla sorprendida pero, se acercó a su boca. Se había tragado el dulce. Y ahora iba por su segunda opción. La beso posesivamente. Ella sabía a… gloria, no. Sabia a paz, no, sabia de una forma que no podía describirse. Su aroma lo embriagaba su sabor con el de la sangre hacían una química perfecta que su paladar se deleitaba de una manera eufórica sin contar que la adrenalina que sentía. Su corazón palpitaría de este sentimiento que sentía.

Pero sus sentidos se nublaron al ser correspondido por la castaña. No se dio cuenta cuando cayó inconsciente.


	17. ¡¡CORRECCIONES!

**disculpen... como ayer lo redacte... sobre mi enfermedad y hoy actualice todo.**

 **Espero a los que ya habian leido el fic... lo lean de nuevo ya que ha sido agregado los capitulos que faltaron...**

 **Gracias**


	18. Perdida

Algo le paso; estaba seguro. Nunca había caído inconsciente por unos minutos, además; él era un vampiro y los vampiros "jamás" duermen o caen inconscientes. Menos, al saber que había olvidado algo. Algo había pasado en el bosque que él no recordaba. Trataba de recordar pero solo veía una silueta evanescente enfrente de él. Como si fuera una sombra, proyección o una alucinación.

Toda esa semana no fue a clases, no encontraba el motivo para ir, sentía un vacío extraño. Sus hermanos estaban preocupados por él.

. —Edward ¿de nuevo vas a faltar a clases? No puedo poner más justificantes —aclaro Alice

—lo siento, hoy me presentare.

Rosalie que venía bajando las escaleras con Emmett. Lo miraron un poco molestos.

— ¿estás haciendo esto por la nueva? —pregunto molesta. Rosalie se había dado cuenta que Edward veía a Hermione de la misma forma que lo hacía con bella.

— ¿nueva? —pregunto confundido. Mientras leía la mente de la rubia

—Hermione —aclaro rodando los ojos

Edward leyó la mente y vio que aparecía una chica rara, de pelo castaño con unos rizos abundantes.

— ¿estás haciendo esto por ella? ¿Verdad? —pregunto recelosa rose.

El solo salió de la casa aturdido por lo que vio. Definitivamente algo había pasado y no sabía que era. Alguien jugo con su mente. Cuando llego a la escuela, se quedó en el estacionamiento esperando a verla.

Después de unos 15 minutos, llego el jefe Swan. Ella bajo y se despedía de su padre. ¿Quién era ella? ¿Realmente era hija de Charlie? ¿Por qué no la recordaba y no sabía de ella como sus hermanos? ¿Por qué sus hermanos y los demás sabían de ella?

Pero lo que más le llamo la atención es que no podía leer su mente. ¿Quién era Hermione?


	19. Mi nombre es Edwad Cullen

Hermione se borró la sonrisa al momento de verlo. ¿Qué hacia el observador observando cómo un cazador? Suspiro. Iba hacer un largo día Camino hacia la entrada y se dio cuenta de que el chico se sentó cerca.

-Hola -saludo el

Ella solo asintió

-mi nombre es Edward cullen -le tendió su mano- ¿y tú eres?

Ella dudo un rato. Y solo quedo viendo la mano extendida del chico. Escucho que alguien carraspeo y lo miro.

-Hermione gr ... Swan -le tomo la mano-. Un placer -lo dijo con una voz monótona

-no te había visto, por aquí -aclaro

Ellas solo asintió

-igualmente

\- ¿Eres la hija del jefe Swan? -se siente estúpido al preguntar algo tan obvio.

Ella se tensó y después suspiro. Sabía que no debió hacer lo que hizo. Ahora ese chico la iba a seguir fastidiando. Se iría por la tangente.

-sí, soy su hija adoptiva. Creo que ya todos lo saben. Incluso tus hermanos y tu padre. Tenemos algo en común en ser adoptados y raros. ¿No crees? -lo miro fijamente

El solo la observaba e inhalo su aroma. Realmente se encuentra de una forma extraña. En que ambas no lo dejan leer su mente y en el aroma que les desprenden. Bella era protectora y tímida de una forma extraña. No le gusta estar solo de sus amigos solo lo necesario. Su aroma era un fresas con un poco de lavanda. Su pelo castaño oscuro con diseños rojizos y la piel albina que tanto lo enloquecía.

Y esta nueva chica, que no se acordaba de haberla visto. Pero por la mente de las personas que lo vieron con ella, decían que no era la primera vez que los hablaban. Una de esas era en las clases. Pero el no recordaba tener clases con ella. Y ese aroma a vainilla con miel que desprendía era lo contrario a bella. Ella olía muy dulce es por eso que todos sus hermanos querían beber su sangre al igual que él. Su pelo castaño claro con destellos rubios y rizado fueron totalmente atractivos. La piel blanca no tiene la misma belleza y esas pecas en la nariz que tiene que querer que las cuenten y contemplarlas como aquellos ojos color cafés de un tono ambarino. Y ese acento inglés que le deleitaba al escucharlo. ¿Quién era esta nueva Swan? ¿Podría superar la perdida de bella y empezar de nuevo? ¿A eso se refiere Rosalie?

-Disculpa, tengo que ir a clases -le dio una leve reverencia mientras salía rápido del lado del palido.

Definitivamente era muy diferente a bella.


	20. Predecible

Definitivamente no era igual que bella. Por lo que se enteró por todas las clases que tuvieron juntos. Ella era una inteligente que le gustaba participar en todo. Le gustaba la camarería pero al mismo tiempo ponía primero los estudios después ponía atención a sus amigos. Se enteró que no era la primera vez que hablaron juntos. Que había muchas veces.

A la hora de la salida y ella iba caminando con los ex-amigos de bella. Hasta eso tenían, coincidían. Escucho como Jessica le decía de ir a la push. No se sorprendió eso. Charlie se llevaba con algunos de los lobos Quiluete sin darse cuenta de lo que son. Pero ella cambio de conversación y pregunto algo que lo dejo desconcertado.

— ¿tú sabes dónde me encontraron? —pregunto tímida

—Qui-quieres —tartamudeo sorprendida— ¿hablas —respiro profundo— del lugar donde te encontraron?

Ella asintió

— ¿p-para qué?

Hermione quería saber qué fue lo que paso como es que llego aquí. Pero, Jessica jamás lo entendería

—Quiero cerrar los ciclos o círculos de la vida para empezar de nuevo —lo dijo con simpleza mientras suspiraba

—Sabes, que tu padre me matara por decirte —recalco

Ella solo sonrió y negó

—no le diré nada, solo hazme ese favor. Por favor —suplico

Ella resoplo y negó

Hermione y Edward aprovecharon para leerle la mente. Jessica era tan fácil de predecir. Ahora planear un encuentro.


	21. Wingardium leviosa

Estaba en el bosque después de varios meses, ella estaba en el lugar donde ella fue encontrada. Le basto mucho tiempo llegar. Vio el árbol y de una manera empezó a revisar a sus alrededores. Saco su bolsa y metió la mano. Después de buscar un rato saco su varita. Apunto a una rama que estaba tirada y le apunto

— _Wingardium leviosa_

No esperaba que hiciera magia. Bueno si lo esperaba. Desde que ocurrió lo de Edward ella intento pero en su casa no pasó nada y dejo de intentar. Ahora que estaba en bosque pensó que había magia ahí. Ya que había vampiros en medio del bosque. Sería como el bosque prohibido que esta Hogwarts. Pero al decir el encantamiento vio que hizo magia se sorprendió.

La rama levito unos centímetros. Su magia no era tan estable pero era algo. Dejo el encantamiento para hacer algo más laborioso y pedir ayuda.

Hizo un Expecto patronus; que era una nutria mientras decía

—Harry estoy bien. Estoy en mundo paralelo. Ayúdame a regresar

La nutria desapareció.

Edward que estaba espiándola arriba de los árboles se sorprendió al ver que con una varita ella hizo levitar una rama para después aparecer una cosa plateada y medio transparente. En forma de una nutria. Lo que más le sorprendió fue escuchar lo que ella decía.

Ella no era de este mundo ¿de donde era?

Se paró atrás de ella y cuando ella se dio cuenta le apunto con la varita

— ¿Qué eres? ¿Qué estás haciendo? —lo dijo con intriga

Ella se le acelero el corazón por el descuido.

— ¿Qué eres tú? —respondió con otra pregunta

—Tú ya lo sabes —lo dijo con calma sin nota de enfado o preocupado

—entonces… ¿eres de este mundo o de otro? —pregunto

—soy de este mundo —aclaro

No lo soporto más. Ella estaba desprendiendo un olor más irresistible para él. Ese corazón que palpitaba estrenuamente que hacia querer beber su sangre. Se acercó lo más rápido y poso sus labios encima de ellos. Quería saber a qué sabia esta chica. Si besaba igual que bella o era totalmente diferente.

Definitivamente era muy diferente.

Ella Era como la vida, como la gloria, con los rayos del sol en pleno amanecer era como una esperanza y una pasión que lo descontrolaba. Definitivamente Hermione era de otro mundo.


	22. Dime tu nombre

Se besaron desesperadamente. Ambos lo deseaban. Ella más. Era como un pacto entre los dos. Ambos eran "antinaturales" ambos tenían un secreto. Y ella, ya no quería seguir escondiendo sus dudas; tampoco quería seguir fingiendo demencia para que sus "amigos" la aceptaran. Quería hablar de lo que era. Y si lo hacía con un vampiro que tenía el corazón partido por su hermana "adoptiva" no había problema.

—Dime tu verdadero nombre —hablo aterciopeladamente con un poco de cariño y extasiándose por el olor de su pelo.

Ella solo sonrió

—Hermione jean Granger —le dijo mientras le daba un beso casto en la boca y sonreía. Un peso menos

— ¿Qué edad tienes?

—Iba cumplir 19 en 19 de septiembre —le volvió a dar otro beso en la boca

Edward estaba en las nubes. Esta mujer era un enigma. Lo besaba como si se conocieran de toda la vida como si los dos se complementaran. No le tenía miedo. No le preocupaba que él le bebiera de su sangre. Era perfecta

— ¿no me tienes miedo? —pregunto un receloso

Ella lo beso de nuevo y sonrió socarronamente

— ¿tú no me tienes miedo?

Él le regalo una sonrisa burlona y negó.

—entonces ¿Por qué debería tener miedo? —Aclaro con simpleza— descuida se defenderme sola —le guiño un ojo

El volvió a reír. Definitivamente era perfecta. Se volvieron a besar y solo se separaron porque Edward escucho a sus hermanos que se acercaban.

—Nos vemos mañana —ella comento mientras metía su bolsa en su mochila y antes de cerrarla saco unos pirulís. —Dáselo a tus hermanos —le dio 5 pirulís— que sea el postre

El, la sostuvo del brazo y el beso de nuevo.

Ella sería su nueva luz, su nueva alma y su más preciado tesoro que tenía un secreto.


	23. ¡Te quiero besar!

Charlie de nuevo fue a dejarla a la escuela. Ya era una costumbre que establecieron sin proponérselo; a Charlie le encantaba.

—padre me das un abrazo de la buena suerte —pidió con una sonrisa

Tardaron unos segundos más en separase. Charlie vio de lejos a Edward que estaba sonriendo mientras disimulaba ver otra parte.

—Hermione, ¿has hablado con el hijo de Carlisle? —pregunto. Algo dentro le decía que algo estaba pasando con ese chico y su hija.

Ella frunció el ceño. E hizo como que estaba acordándose y sonrió

—no te preocupes padre. Solo lo saludo por educación.

Charlie no parecía contento y se la quedo viendo de una manera desafiante. Quería imponer su autoridad.

—ok, no lo saludare si el saluda. Tampoco lo mirare. ¿Contento?

Charlie suspiro. No quería ser demandante pero no quería perder otra hija

—sí. Acuérdate que aquí todo se sabe —recordó su padre y ella se percató de que sería imposible estar con él si quisiera pasar tiempo con él en la escuela.

Bajo del auto y camino hacia la entrada.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —pregunto mientras caminaba a lado de ella en una distancia prudente. Ambos fingían no darse cuenta que estaban siguiéndose.

—Ya lo sabes —musito

— ¡quiero besarte! —pidió

Ella se quedó ahí parada y sonrió. Se ruborizo de una forma tierna.

—y yo a ti —volteo a verlo

Los dos sonrieron como idiotas. No estaba enamorados todavía, solo estaban necesitados ser uno al otro. Solo se entendía y uno estaba más intrigado con este enigma que tenía enfrente. Mientras ella solo lo veía como un refugio donde podía ser ella sin que la tomara como loca.


	24. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

— ¿hablaras con Charlie? —pregunto mientras acariciaba su pelo

Ella negó

— ¿Por qué? —pregunto con una suave voz aterciopelada

—aunque no te lo creas siempre he sido buena hija, y no me gusta desobedecer. Aunque, ahora lo estoy haciendo. Creo, —buscaba las palabras correctas sin lastimar al que estaba enfrente— creo que aún no supera la pérdida de su hija. No quiero ser yo que se lo recuerde y tenga una recaída. No me gustaría verlo así

—Aun me odia —lo confirmo— yo lo hago

Ella lo volteo a ver. Detallo con cuidado sus expresiones y el tono de voz

— ¿quieres hablar?

El, volteo a verla y le sonrió

—No te pondrás celosa —sonrió divertido

Ella negó. Suspiro o imito un suspiro

—desde el momento que la vi me enamore de ella. Es como si la estuviera esperando por años. Era tan, pero tan diferente. Su forma de hablar y su forma de ser. Tenía los pies izquierdos. Y era muy curiosa, le gustaba saber mucho de mí, de mi familia. Era como la esperanza o una luz en mí ser. Yo me consideraba un demonio y ella era mi ángel que hacía que creyera que también fui alguna vez humano.

Hermione lo observaba y escuchaba atentamente lo que él decía. No sintió celos, no sintió un dolor en su pecho. Ella sabía que no lo amaba y que solo el cambio de afecto y cariño era como un pacto. Ella regresaría a su mundo tarde o temprano y era mejor solo pensar que tenía un romance de verano.

aprendí a contemplarla, cada noche que pasaba a su lado me quedaba velando su sueño. Era la humana más rara que conocí. A veces pedía tiempo para hacer sus "necesidades humanas" como ella le decía. Le gustaba estar siempre conmigo y ella era muy complaciente. Nunca tuvimos relaciones la respete, aunque, ella estaba deseosa de dar ese paso. El día del accidente. —dejo de hablar y pensó varios minutos para asimilar lo que había pasado—, yo la invite a ir con mi familia a jugar un partido de baseball. Ella estaba feliz. Pero, es ahí cuando otro clan de vampiros se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia y de su olor. El vampiro que la mato se obsesiono con ella. Ideamos un plan, para protegerla. Ella se preocupó por su padre e hicimos lo que todos ya saben. Ella fingió estar molesta conmigo y le dijo a su padre las mismas palabras que su madre le dijo el día que se separaron. Para él fue un shock muy fuerte. Ella solo quería protegerlo. Al final mis hermanos lo llevaron a Phoenix. Y ella recibió una llamada. Cuando llegamos era demasiado tarde. El, la torturo, la desangro y le rompió varios huesos. A pesar que la mordí ella no se volvió como nosotros porque su corazón había dejado de latir. Estaba muerta cuando la mordí.

Hermione le acaricio la cara. Después le apretó la mano en forma de darle consuelo.

—no lo supere. Me fui en busca de él. Cuando lo encontré lo hice cenizas. Aun así me sentía vacío. Quería pedir la muerte pero los Vulturis me la negaron. A pesar que me deje ver delante de tanta gente. Ellos me lo negaron. Decían que me querían en sus filas de poder.

Ella quería preguntar pero solo sintió que Edward no había terminado con su relato

—antes de regresar mis hermanos me comentaron que conocieron a una chica que les hacía querer y desear su sangre. Desde que te vi, me intrigaste. Pensé que eras ella. Que reencarno en otra persona. Pero no. Tú eres tan diferente. Me di cuenta que era tiempo que siguiera adelante. Desde que paso lo de bella pensé que ya no iba a encontrar a otra mujer. Pero llegaste tú y todo cambio. Por qué de nuevo siento que me estoy volviendo a enamorar… —su voz aterciopelada cambio de tono a uno más dulce y esperanzador. Sin esperar soltó lo que tenía que decir—. ¿Hermione quiero saber si quieres ser mi novia?


	25. Rechazo

¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Ella lo rechazo? Si, si lo rechazo con un buen argumento y tan solo de recordar le hace sentir impotente

— _si, ¿si sabes lo que dices? —Pregunto un poco nerviosa e indiferente—, me refiero a lo que me acabas de decir. No es que no te vea como un humano, pero, yo me iré de aquí tarde o temprano. Además, me gusta ser sincera y honesta. Yo estoy enamorada de mi mejor amigo y sé que yo también no le soy indiferente —suspiro y ladeo sus ojos por los lados para explicarse mejor sin ofender al chico—. Lo que quiero decir, es que… te estas precipitando. Solo llevamos una semana besándonos a escondidas de los demás. Tú amas a mi hermana y no puedes de la noche a la mañana enamorarte de mí. Eso, eso es estúpido. Lo siento pero no. Si eso te molesta… prefiero olvidar esto y comportarnos como antes_

 _Vio cómo se levantó. Sacudió las hojas y lodo que tenía en su ropa. Solo dio un leve asentamiento de cabeza para después irse del bosque. Dejándolo en un estado de shock. Sus palabras aun resonaban en su mente y solo porque su hermano Emmett fue atraerlo regreso a la realidad._

Estaba en su casa, aun no comprendía el argumento o la justificación que ella le dio. Definitiva no era bella. No lo era. Ella le dijo eso porque le había dicho que se parecía a bella. ¿Cuál fue su error? Al menos mañana era fin de semana y no la tendría que ver de nuevo. No aun. Aun no sabía que postura mostrar o en qué términos quedaron.

—Deja de pensar que no lograras nada —dijo su madre mientras le daba un apretón en las manos en señal de cariño.

Había estado toda la tarde y parte de la noche sentado en el comedor solo viendo por la ventana.

Se escuchó la risa de Emmett y Jasper

—Creo que nunca lo han rechazado, es normal —aclaro Emmett sin ninguna pisca de pudor

Escucho como sus hermanos se burlaban de el a costa de sus expensas.

— ¿estás bien? —dijo Alice que se acercaba a él con una sonrisa.

Edward estaba tan encimado en sus pensamientos que dejo de usar su don. Al ver a Alice sonriente leyó su mente. Y sonrió. Al menos no tenía la guerra perdida.


	26. Parrillada

Era sábado y Charlie estaba en la casa. Siempre que era fin de semana ambos hacían las cosas que querían sin molestarse. Pero ese día ella se sentía diferente. Quería al menos compartir algo con su "padre" a pesar que estaba haciendo egoísta. Porque el día que ella regresara dejaría a un padre destrozado de nuevo. Pero… de aquí que llegara ese día. Así que aprovecho el tiempo que tenía para sentirse en familia.

—Padre… —vio que Charlie volteaba la cabeza para verla—, hay que ser una parrillada —comento natural—. ¿Qué te parece? —sonó casual

Charlie su mandíbula se desencajo. Esa niña, esa pequeño ser sí que lo sorprendía.

— ¿hoy? —pregunto incrédulo. Había visto el cielo y estaba empezando a nublar. Quería creer que era una broma de su hija. Pero al ver la cara de la chiquilla y ver que ella no estaba bromeando. Ella asintió. Él se tensó y se dispuso a pensarlo. Después de unos segundos respondió.

—deja y le marco a los Black para que nos acompañe y en lo que limpiamos la parrilla que está en el garaje.

Al parecer la idea lo motivo. Y ella estaba más que feliz. Así que fue al garaje y vio que esa camioneta de los "60" estaba ahí desde que llego. Quiso decirle a su padre para que sacara aquella camioneta pero, recordó que en la mente de Edward esa camioneta era de ella.

Paso una hora y los Black ingresaron. Billy y Jacob venían en su camioneta y se estacionaban en la acera. Hermione les sonrió y se acercó para ayudar a Jacob con la silla.

— ¿con que una parrillada? —Dijo burlón Billy— ya decía que esta buscando un pretexto para beber.

Hermione sonrió al sarcasmo de los Black. Al decir verdad solo eran como 5 veces que se habían visto con los Black desde que llego. Jacob era calmado y entusiasta en algunas cosas. Lo platicaban mucho las veces que había ido a su casa a visitarlos. Y se quedaba con Charlie y Billy para platicar sobre las historias locales.

— ¿parrillada? —pregunto un entusiasmado Jacob

Ella solo asintió.

No paso mucho cuando estaban en ambiente. Ella al menos podía cocer la carne en la parrilla y solo lo sacaba cuando veía que estaba ahumada o más bien quemadas algunas partes. Jacob le enseño como se ven las que están ya cocidas. Hicieron brochetas, aderezos y salsas (bueno la salsa fue comprada). Los dos hombres tomaban sus cervezas mientras platicaban en el patio. Ella y Jacob eran los encargados de las carnes.

—Nos dijo Charlie que ya recuerdas poco de tu vida —comento Jacob cuando volteaba un pedazo de filete y le echaba pimienta

Ella dejo ver lo que estaba haciendo para verlo.

—Algo así… —musito

— ¿quieres hablar?

Ella negó. Aun no se sentía esa confianza, no es que fuera pretenciosa o hacerse la interesante, pero aun no estaba lista a abrirse a otra persona.

— ¿quieres picar algo? —enseñándole la brocheta de verduras y vegetales

El solo sonrió y asintió

—solo que mis manos están ocupadas

Ella solo se acercó y le empezó a dar de comer. Para los adultos era algo bueno que ellos se llevaran. Y si es que había "algo más" mucho que mejor. Ambos no querían que esa dulce chica se llevara con cullen. Charlie por no perder otra hija. Billy porque sabía quiénes eran los cullen.


	27. Jacob

Jacob a pesar de ser un buen muchacho. Le dio el presentimiento que era como la personalidad de Harry, justo, amable, travieso y aventurero y un poco misterioso. Después de hacer la parrillada que se arruino por una llovizna improvisada. Estaban adentro de la casa y él tuvo el privilegio de ir a la habitación de Hermione.

—Realmente te gustan los libros —silbo

Ella solo sonrió.

—son los mejores compañeros que tengo. Y siempre tienen las respuestas para todo —aclaro con su tono de sabelotodo

Él Trato de no rodar los ojos. Ella era muy diferente a la otra hija.

— ¿algo que me recomiendes? —pregunto viendo tantos libros en su pequeña librero.

—Este —saco un libro debajo de un cajón. —si es que te gusta las aventuras o ¿quieres algo de romance? —pregunto mientras buscaba en sus estantes

—Nada de amor —aclaro el moreno

Ella lo volteo a ver

— ¿te pego duro? —pregunto

—Más o menos, —aclaro mientras se recostaba en la cama de la castaña— ni siquiera me le declare. Me veía como un niño —bufo con una risa burlona

Hermione sintió que se estaba metiendo en donde no debería.

—oh, ya veo. Si, sigues siendo un niño —sonrió tratando de cambiar de tema.

El otro se levantó y le aventó la almohada. Y ambos se partieron en carcajadas. Ella sin querer se acercó a él y se acostó a un lado de él. El hizo lo mismo. Se la quedo viendo. La contemplo por un buen rato, después de verla bien, suspiro.

—mi padre me pidió que te diera las gracias por estar con Charlie

Hermione volteo su cabeza hacia él. Y sonrió. Pero ahí se dio cuenta de algo al verlo a los ojos vio nostalgia y melancolía.

— ¿Por qué? —ya lo sabía pero quería estar segura.

—por hacer feliz a Charlie. Ha empezado a reír y a presumir que su hija es una inteligente compulsiva —sonrió burlón.

Ella le pego el hombro.

—"una inteligencia sin límites es el mayor tesoro de los hombres" —recito con un aire presuntuoso.

El solo rompió en carcajadas, a lo que la castaña lo volvió apegar en hombro.

— ¡no te burles! —bufo

—es que sonaste muy presuntuosa y eso es demasiado

Ella le volvió a pegar. Jacob le tomo de la mano para que parara de golpearlo. Y solo eso basto para que ambos dejaran atrás su plática y se quedaron viendo por varios segundos, minutos, y solo basto un segundo más para que ambos se agitara el corazón. Ella se ruborizo porque primera vez vio a Jacob como un hombre. Como alguien normal. Alguien que podría tener una camarería e inclusive un poco más. Que no la veía como una copia de bella no la vería como si fuera una suplente de segunda. Podía empezar de cero. Sí, eso seria.

Él supo que esa chica no se podía comparar con bella. Nada podía remplazarla al igual que ella. Ella era más enigmática y misteriosa pero con ese dulce aroma que desprendía era como si ella fuera chocolate amargo envuelto en miel y vainilla. Ella definitivamente era diferente y hermosa de una forma más natural.

—Creo que Charlie nos está llamando —dijo ella para romper ese tonto silencio y ese ambiente.

El solo bufo.

—Vayan a visitarnos mañana —aclaro mientras se levantaba y ofrecía su mano para que la castaña se apoyara— vamos hacer una parrillada verdadera —declaro el moreno con una burla.

Y así iniciaron una amistad.


	28. Jacob II

Los personajes no me pertenecen de Harry Potter y Twillight. Son de J.K. Rowling y S. Meyer

* * *

Sin querer toda la mañana y parte de la tarde se la paso genial. Jacob era muy inteligente. Hablaron de algunas cosas y también de libros. Como deseaba tener una conversación sobre hechizos y encantamientos. Estaban en el garaje. Él estaba armando su carro y ella solo lo observaba. Después la hizo meterse en el auto y se puso a probar el arranque. Vio que no servía. Bufo.

—puedes volver encenderlo, en lo que yo checo que está mal

Ella se puso nerviosa. Negó.

— ¿no? —pregunto. Ella asintió— ¿no sabes cómo hacerlo? —pregunto de nuevo y ella negó. Soltó unas carcajadas

Ella lo golpeo en los hombros.

— ¡la grandiosa sabelotodo no sabe cómo encender un carro! —soltó a carcajadas

Ella frunció el ceño y se sintió tonta. Eso la hacía sentir molesta; se bajó del auto. Le iba a decir a Charlie que se retiraran que mañana tienen que despertar temprano. Cuando sintió que alguien la tomo de la cintura.

—Discúlpame —susurro en su oído

Ella se quedó quieta y trato de calmarse. Se separó y lo volteo a ver. Ese chico con cuerpo de hombre y pelo largo. Le atraía de una manera bastante intensa.

—lo siento, pero no te vayas todavía.

Ella suspiro y le sonrió.

— ¿Cómo quieres que te ayude?

Después de enseñarle cómo hacerlo, a la hora el carro empezó arrancar. Ambos estaban entusiasmados al igual que extasiados por que el auto ya servía definitivo.

—Puedo enseñarte a manejar —comento el moreno mientras daba una vuelta en la reserva.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa

—seré la mejor alumna que tengas —declaro con presunción

— ¿te parece iniciar mañana? —pregunto

Ella pensó por un rato.

—Claro, pero después de hacer los deberes —aclaro— no quiero que Billy diga que soy una mala influencia

Jacob soltó una carcajada

— ¿tu una mala influencia? —Pregunto burlón— creo que Charlie pensara que YO soy la mala influencia

Ella lo fulmino con la mirada

—Creo que tienes razón, tu eres la mala influencia —acepto solemne— Le diré a Charlie que me insististe demasiado para que aprendiera a manejar, para después que el ya no pueda ir a dejarme a la escuela —declaro con un mohín de indignación

Jacob freno de golpe. Ella se asustó y lo miro para después ver hacia enfrente y ahí está el. Media carretera estacionada mientras la veía con una cara de reproche.


	29. Confianza

Tuvo una pelea con su padre esa noche. Jacob no pudo guardar el altercado o el "encuentro casual" de Edward. Cuando su padre se enteró su mirada se tensó y la miro con reproche. Todo el camino no se habló. Ella solo espero a que llegara a su casa para "hablar". Cuando llegaron, ella se quería escurrir hacia su habitación cuando la voz de su padre sonó.

—Hermione, tenemos que hablar —comento serio

Ella suspiro y se sentó en el sofá.

— ¿de que hablaron tú y el hijo de Carlisle? —lo dijo serio

Ella tenía las manos en un puño. Se sentía nerviosa y un poco asustada, era cuando McGonagall los castigaba. Se sentía como el primer año que tuvo su primer castigo.

— ¡Hermione! —exclamo su padre colérico

Ella alzo la mirada. Sus ojos la estaban traicionando. No quería fallarle, no quería faltarle el respeto a la promesa que le hizo, pero. Calló por una explicación de su pasado.

—l-lo siento —hablo nerviosa y con un nudo en la garganta

— ¡te pedí que no te le acercaras! ¡Es por tu bien, es por tu seguridad! ¿Por qué desobedeciste?

—n-no era mi intención, solo que no podía ser grosera con él, el me saludaba de manera amable y su padre me atendió todos estos meses —aclaro con las lágrimas que escurría por sus mejillas—, solo quería ser amble por cortesía o estar agradecida por su padre. Papa, lo siento —se acercó para abrazarlo. Pero el hombre se sentía traicionado y tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados.

Hermione al ver el rechazo de su padre, se tapó la cara con las manos. ¿Por qué se sentía mal? ¿Por qué? Es ahí se dio cuenta de algo. Había perdido la confianza de su padre. Su confianza que él le brindo. Y si ese lazo se perdía, a ella la vería como una extraña. Volvió a romper en llanto.

—Ve a tu cuarto —comento mientras se iba a la cocina

Ella subió con el llanto a flor de piel. Eso no le gustaba. Se acostó en su cama se hizo un ovillo y se puso a llorar como una niña pequeña. Tenía que pensar algo antes de perder a su padre. Después de unas horas escucho a su padre entrar a su recamara. Fue a su cajón y saco la bolsa de cuencas. Todo era por el bien mayor.

Al día siguiente, ella se veía triste. Su padre no le hablo todo el camino. Y no pudo usar un obliviate en el. Cuando llegaron a la escuela ella suspiro.

—te veo en la casa —lo dijo en un tono frio.

A ella se le helo la sangre. Así que solo asintió y bajo del auto. Quería decirle que la abrazara pero eso ya no iba a ser. Vio como la patrulla se fue. Y con los ojos llorosos se dirigió a su primera clase.

No entro a clases, decidió y a reflexionar sus acciones. Estaba en la pequeña librería de la escuela. No hacía nada; solo se quedaba viendo los estantes de la escuela y con la mirada perdida.

—tus emociones son deprimentes —dijo el chico palido


	30. Ojos Rojos

Es ahí donde conoció a Jasper. Un chico un año mayor. Se acordó que tenía como tres clases juntos pero ella no le prestaba mucha atención. Ahora él estaba a su lado. Dándole un confort y calidez.

—Gracias —lo dijo sincera

—es nuestro deber cuidar a las personas que salen afectadas por el comportamiento de nuestro hermano menor —declaro el del pelo ondulado

— ¿Cómo se enteraron? ¿También haces eso como él? —pregunto de manera no tan obvia de su "condición"

—no, cada uno es diferente, yo solo lo sé porque desprendes emociones lúgubres. ¿Tan mal fue? —pregunto serio como teniéndose a sí mismo

Ella solo asintió. Jasper no espero más, sabía que aquella chica quería estar sola. Y no era propio de él haber entablado una conversación por decisión propia. Él era reservado; Y ahora se acercó a esa chica por su sangre, efluvio y por el mar de emociones tristes que tiene.

—Gracias —musito Hermione al ver que se iba. El solo dio un leve asentimiento.

Los vampiros de este mundo sí que eran raros; Y con "dones" únicos o especiales. Si tuviera en su mano una poción de paz, o una que se lo diera a Charlie para que dejara de ser tan frío con ella.

Toda la semana se la paso evitando a Edward. Toda la semana se iba caminando a su casa o alguno de sus amigos la llevaba a su casa. En esa semana Charlie evitaba estar con ella. Llegaba tarde a la casa y cuando la iba a dejar era frio. Ella ya no le pedía el abrazo de la buena suerte. Y eso le afectaba de una manera inexplicable. La hacía sentir vacía.

Había ido a las orillas de la reserva; En la Push. Se quedó un rato viendo en los acantilados y sin pensarlo se fue hacia ese lado. Le daban miedo las alturas desde el primer año en Hogwarts. Y es por eso que ella no podía volar en escobas. Solo con los hipogrifos, Thestrals, y un dragón ¿contaría? Y ahora estaba sintiendo vértigo al ver las olas chocar con las rocas.

— ¿eres tú la que emana ese efluvio? —pregunto una voz aterciopelada pero fría.

Hermione se espantó. Y volteo a ver a la persona que hizo la pregunta. Se sorprendió al ver un joven moreno de pelo negro con unas rastas de ojos color rojo. Al igual que una mujer de pelo color rojo tipo ginebra Weasley. Su piel pálida y sus ojos color rojos. Era sin duda muy hermosa. Ambos con una sonrisa malévola.

—parece que si —respondió el hombre

Hermione por primera vez sintió miedo. Esos ojos se aprecian a Bellatrix. Y no quería volver a repetir ese miedo.

—H-hola —balbuceo nerviosa

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunto la pelirroja

—h-Hermione g-g… —se reprendió mentalmente tenía que ser valiente—, Hermione Swan —lo dijo firme

Vio como la pareja cambio de mirada en un instante. Eso no le gusto.

— ¿eres hermana de Isabella? —pregunto la mujer con una aparente satisfacción en su mirada

—Soy su hermana adoptiva —aclaro sin dejar de mirarle y en lo que en su mano iba hacia su mochila que la tenía en forma de escudo. Los vampiros se dieron cuenta del miedo de la chica y de lo que sus acciones iban a tener. El pelinegro no espero más y se acercó a una velocidad y le quito su mochila.

—Muy mal —negó con la cabeza mientras aventaba la mochila a medio bosque—, solo queremos platicar contigo, no es que vayamos a comerte —sonrió burlón

Ella empezó a temblar. Esto no le gustaba, y su varita estaba en esa mochila. No había nadie a quien recurrir. Escucho como las olas se rompían en el choque contras las rocas. Y el instinto de supervivencia era más fuerte.

—No te atrevas —siseo la pelirroja en lo que se acercó de una manera rápida para aventarla del otro lado del bosque.

Se golpeó con un árbol. Sintió como su cuerpo le dolía. Su vista se le nublo. Y vio que estaba a 10 metros de donde estaba. Trato de levantarse, y se sujetó del árbol. Sintió como algo cálido escurría de cabeza. Sin pensarlo se tocó y vio que tenía la cabeza lastimada. Y solo suspiro.

Ellos al oler la sangre sintieron un éxtasis. Sus fosas nasales estaban extasiándose con ese olor al igual que su boca. Querían probarla querían esa sangre para ellos. Pero la pelirroja, quería venganza. Estaba segura que el chiquillo cullen estaba tras de ella. Y que mejor venganza quitándole otra pareja. Era como ojo por ojo, diente por diente.

—victoria, al menos déjame probar su sangre antes que empieces a jugar —dijo el moreno mientras se acercaba a la castaña.

Hermione solo sintió una mano sujetarla con fuerza. Todavía sentía la vista nublada y solo pudo ver al moreno que sin esperar le arranco las mangas de su suéter y parte de su camisa. Hermione jadeo de miedo. Él se quedó fascinado al ver las venas pero más le sorprendió fue ver una palabra… "sangre sucia".


	31. Caza

—Victoria ve esto —dijo el moreno

Ella se acercó y vio la marca.

—"sangre sucia" —sujeto del cuello a la castaña— ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

La castaña tenía miedo, y sentía el cuerpo adolorido y también tembloroso. Pero el que ellos supieran de esa marca la hacía sentir mal. Muy mal. Era como si su origen fuera un pecado para ambos mundos. Ella por ser una simple hija de muggles en su mundo, fue marcada por ser una sangre sucia. Y en este mundo solo por ser una "sangre sucia" seria la cena de unos vampiros sádicos. Y eso la hizo llorar. Se sentía tan desdichada. Y esa mano fría que aprisionaba su cuello, era como el recordatorio que tenía que morir.

Victoria disfrutaba verla débil. Esa chica tenía algo que le hacía recordar todo su odio hacia los cullen. Y esa sangre que ella emanaba se sentía placentera y técnicamente torturarla y hacerla sangrar era como un placebo para ellos y también sería como un tributo hacia su amado James. No espero más y la soltó para después tomar su mano y quebrarla. "crack" se escuchó. Hermione soltó un alarido. Y su llanto se oyó por todo el bosque. Sujeto su mano izquierda y cayó en suelo tratando de controlar el dolor. Pero esa mujer le jalo la mano y el dolor era insoportable.

—¡por favor, no!

Victoria sintió placer, era un éxtasis que la embriagaba era la mejor melodía de sus oídos. Y sin tener misericordia aplasto la mano donde estaba fracturado. Una y otra vez. La chica gritaba y lloraba. Y su compañero sonreía. Solo asintió. Y vio como su compañero la mordió en el brazo donde decía "sangre sucia" la mordió aun lado de esa frase.

Hermione volvió a gritar

—¡basta, basta por favor! —pedía clemencia

Sentía su sangre drenar, sentía que el dolor la estaba mareando al igual que ese vampiro que se estaba llevando su vida. ¿Así tenía que morir? ¿Este era el precio por ser hija de muggles? Ella era una Gryffindor y eso lo demostraría. Patio al vampiro pero no le hizo nada. Así que con todo el dolor que tenía, apretó su mano y lo jalo fuera de la boca del vampiro. Le dolió, le desgarro la piel y parte de los músculos al igual que las venas. No le importaba. Tenía que vivir. Echo a correr hacia donde estaba. Prefirió morir en el acantilado a ser la comida de unos vampiros. Pero corrió más de dos o tres metros cuando alguien la sujeto del pelo y la azoto hacia el suelo. La pelirroja negó su cabeza y con su pie izquierdo la pateo en su tobillo que hizo que se dislocara y ella volvió a gritar. Ahora le dolía sus manos y el pie derecho. Pero ella se retorcía de dolor que solo sintió que alguien la mordía en su pie lastimado.

Sintió como volvían a perforar su piel para ser drenado. Grito.

—victoria, son los lobos —dijo el moreno.

La pelirroja detuvo su comida para jugar más con la chica y que los lobos presenciaran el espectáculo. Llego el olor a perro eran 6 lobos, que los rodeaban. Su compañero se puso en modo de ataque. Ella sonrió, y levanto la chica de los pelos. La chica seguía llorando y estaba desorientada. Sentía como su cuerpo goteaba. Y otra vez el frio de una mano en su palma la hizo reaccionar. La pelirroja fracturo los dedos de la castaña y escucho como la castaña volvía a gritar de dolor. Alaridos… gritos… llantos… y lágrimas.

Los lobos se lanzaron tras los vampiros, tres cada uno, y alejarlos de la chica.

Hermione solo escucho gruñidos, la risa de la pelirroja, aullidos, varios "crack" y de nuevo aullidos y gruñidos de perros. Trato de abrir los ojos, definitivamente ya estaba perdiendo la conciencia. Se dejó guiar por el sonido delas olas. Arrastrándose gimiendo del dolor que estaba sintiendo logro llegar al acantilado. Si al menos iba a morir, no se iba a dejar comer por los vampiros y también por esos animales que estaba escuchando. Con todo el dolor de su alma. Se aventó. Al menos con la muerte podría regresar a su mundo. Sintió como su cuerpo flotaba… el dolor se iba… su respiración terminaba… por fin iba a ir a casa.


	32. Decision

Vuelven los ataques a Forks

Era el encabezado del periódico de esta mañana. Edward no le interesaba, pero algo le llamo la atención. Era que el nombre de Hermione estaba en primera plana.

Edward no espero más y corrió hacia su auto manejando como alma que lo lleva el diablo. Hermione estaba en el hospital y su padre no le aviso. Cuando llego al hospital vio que había unos reporteros locales y algunas de las familias preguntando por la salud de la hija del jefe de la policía.

Fue hacia donde estaba su padre. Él estaba en su consultorio revisando algunos papeles cuando el entro.

— ¿Cómo esta ella? —pregunto alterado

—Mal, puede que quede en estado vegetal, o incluso tenga un derrame cerebral —fue sincero. Sabía que no le podía mentir ya que su hijo lee la mente. —aún no hay signos de movimiento, está conectado a varios aparatos para que ella pueda respirar, algunos de sus órganos no están reaccionando, sus huesos fueron reacomodados y algunos tuvimos que reconstruirlos. Y necesitamos donadores de sangre, ya que su cuerpo tiene hemorragias internas que no sanan. —Exhalo como un humano— le doy una semana para que su cuerpo al fin descanse en paz —declaro

Edward al escuchar eso se tensó. Ella dejara de vivir. Ella no puede dejarlo, se conformaría con verla de lejos pero no con su muerte. Eso no.

—Y si la conviertes —musito

El negó.

—Sería extraño que ella despertar de la noche a la mañana, aparte de que tendrá que dejar a Charlie para quedarse oculta. Tú mismo estas en contra de eso. ¿Quieres hacerla como nosotros? —pregunto

Edward lo pensó y no tenía otra decisión.

—hay que reunir a la familia


	33. Decisión II

Estaban todos reunidos. Edward los mando a llamar. Y Alice solo lo miraba de reojo. A cada uno se le fue explicando la situación de Hermione. En pocas palabras Edward no la iba a dejar a morir. Quería convertirla en su pareja. Rosalie fue la primera en rehusarse. Ya que ella no estaba a favor. Que dejara que la naturaleza de la vida le diera la duda si viviría o simplemente dejaba de vivir. Alice estaba a favor, al igual que Emmett. Jasper no sabía que opinar, ya que decía que se estaban apresurando en algunas cosas. Que olvidaban que esa chica no era de este mundo.

Esme apoyaba a Edward, y Carlisle estaba con Jasper. Cuatro a favor y uno en contra, y dos neutrales. Muy bien. La mayoría estaba en la discusión, cuando el olor a los lobos los alertaron. Los estaban llamando cerca de los límites. Todos los vampiros fueron a orillas del límite.

—Buenas noches, caballeros —saludo Carlisle con una voz tranquila— ¿en qué podemos servirles?

—esa vampira de pelirroja ha estado entrando por la reserva y ha estado tratando de entra a Forks rodeando el hospital a una distancia prudente. ¿Queremos saber porque sigue a la hija de Charlie? —había dicho el líder de la manada llamado Sam

Todos los vampiros sabían el porqué. Y era muy simple, Hermione tenía la sangre dulce y atrayente. Carlisle hacia todo lo posible por controlarse.

—les atrae la sangre de Hermione —respondió Edward

— ¿es como lo de bella; Un vampiro la quiere cazar solo por un capricho? —pregunto Jacob con un toque de veneno. Jacob se había cambiado de forma al día siguiente que Hermione y Charlie fueron a su casa. De ahí se entero que las historias de los Quiluete eran ciertas.

Edward negó.

Jacob estaba molesto, no pudo seguir a esos vampiros, no pudo ayudarla. Solo la pudo rescatar sacándola del agua. Y mentiría si dijera que su sangre no era adictiva para ellos y más para él. Gracias a ella estaba superando una perdida.

Edward no le gusto lo que leyó, definitivamente no le gusto. Ese lobo no se tendría que fijar en lo que era suyo; no de nuevo.

— ¿solo por eso? —pregunto Sam rompiendo la tensión que se formó en Edward y Jacob.

—Hermione, —Carlisle inhalo aire, tenía que centrarse como darles la noticia—. Hermione no es como nosotros, o ustedes o los humanos de esta tierra, ella es diferente. Ella es un ser de otro mundo que llego por razones desconocidas… y realmente su sangre nosotros los vampiros nos atrae —declaro un poco resignado y contrariado por darle una razón más para atacarlos.

Sam analizaba lo que estaba pasando. Nadie podía imprimirse en ella y era raro, ya que todos los lobos sentían una fuerte emoción al verla. Y sintieron destrozados cuando ella lloraba y pedía ayuda. Su dolor era su dolor. ¿Quién era Hermione? ¿Quién era el lobo que la había convertido en su imprimación?


	34. Charlie Swan

Llegó un pacto entre lobos y vampiros. Proteger a la hija adoptiva de Charlie. Dejarían a un lado sus tratos solo por un bien en común: Hermione. Iban trasladarla al bosque donde fue encontrada a lo mejor ahí ella recobraría la vida o desaparecería para irse a su mundo. Por otro lado… Charlie Swan

Charlie se sentía culpable y miserable. Su hija, su pequeña flor estaba agonizando en aquella sala y el sin poder hacer nada. Era el peor padre, primero Bella le recuerda que ella no tenía futuro viviendo con él porque él era un conformista y es asesinada por unos psicópatas; segundo, su hija Hermione quiere enmendar su error para que volviera hacer una familia y le ignora sin importarle sus sentimientos de su hija.

¿Era por eso que estaba en el bosque? ¿En el bosque sacaba su frustración y dolor? ¿Por qué fue más demandante con ella que con su verdadera hija? Lo sabía… era porque con Bella, no sabía cómo ser un padre, con Hermione aprendió de sus errores y a su manera se involucró más en la vida de su hija. Si su hija estaba siendo cortés con el hijo de Cullen ¿Por qué no dejarla?

Simple…no quería volver a perder a otra hija y ahora la estaba perdiendo. Se acercó a ella.

—Hermione… —musito suave y arrepentido— Hermione Granger o más bien Hermione Swan… tu padre está preocupado, tienes que vivir… tu padre te necesita. Hermione por favor… por favor hija te necesito —derramo lágrimas.

No quería perder a su hija… no de nuevo

—mi niña despierta…


	35. Recuerda

¿Quién era la que la llamaba? ¿De quién era esa voz? ¿Hermione Swan? ¿Quién era Hermione Swan? Se preguntaba. Se sentía vacía y con esa oscuridad empezaba a tener miedo. ¿Quién lloraba? Alguien estaba llorando por ella. Y de la nada una luz desde a lo lejos se acercaba y como un destello todo se alumbró formándose una sala blanca. A lo lejos venia un señor con los ojos azules eléctricos y resplandecientes, con una barba larga y túnica blanca: Dumbledore.

—Hola Hermione —hablo el ex director de Hogwarts

—Dumbledore —musito ella sin saber que estaba pasando

— ¿te preguntaras que hago aquí? ¿Verdad? —pregunto con una voz calmada

Ella asintió todavía aturdida

—veras, en tu nuevo mundo tienes que aprender algo muy elemental —aclaro mientras la veía con una mirada penetrante. Hermione se tensó—. Todavía no puedes regresar a nuestro mundo pequeña

Hermione no entendía. Pero tenía que responder sin todavía entender a que se refería el director.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunto alterada

—Es lo que tu pediste Hermione Granger —lo dijo como dándole entender que tenía que recordar lo que ella pidió, pero ella no recordaba nada—. El día que recuerdes lo que realmente paso en nuestro mundo volverás… —empezaba a oscurecer

— ¡espere! —Grito cofundada y aterrada— ¿q-que va pasar conmigo?

—tienes que despertar, y empezar de nuevo. A veces nuestros actos afectan a terceras personas, sin importar lo que sienten. Cuando comprendas y florezcas de nuevo, estarás lista para volver. Pero si no lo logras, nunca podrás florecer. —aclaro para después dejar todo en una oscuridad

Hermione se puso en cuclillas y se arrullo… las lágrimas salían lentamente mientras empezaba a llorar. Sola, estaba sola y esa enorme oscuridad que la estaba rodeando y le estaba consumiendo. Tenía ganas de morir.

— ¡la paciente tiene un paro! —hablo la enfermera por el un comunicador


	36. Una oportunidad

Gracias a todos que leen esta historia, gracias ya que este mes tengo más de 10,000 visitas por todas las historias… ¿pueden creerlo?

El otro mes… ósea mañana estaré ausente… así que… no sé cuándo suba antes de empezar un tratamiento.

Gracias! Gracias por leer este fic y dejarme su review… gracias!

También para decirles que esta historia ya tiene más de 10,189 visitas desde que se publicó… Gracias!

Solo por eso habrá capitulo triple… para avanzar con la historia la primera parte de la primera secuela.

* * *

Charlie se sentía perdido. Estaba Billy y Jacob confortándolo. Desde que Hermione tuvo el paro no le habían informado nada. No sabía si la seguían reviviendo o ya estaban haciendo la acta de defunción y el ni en cuenta. Ya se estaba resignando a que la noticia fuera devastadora. Otra hija perdía.

Edward y alguna comitiva estaban buscando una respuesta con algunos aldeanos de diferentes tribus. Otros lobos estaban esparcidos alrededor del hospital al igual que los vampiros. Rosalie se sentía molesta por la acción que estaba haciendo. Se había convertido en una guarda espalda de la copia de Isabella.

Alice ya no podía ver su futuro, era cierto ella iba a morir. Antes pensaba que era porque estaban los lobos estaban alrededor de ella. El día que le mostro a Edward lo que iba a suceder después de aquella ruptura su visión y predicción se perdió al momento en que ella se acercó más a los perros de la Push. Se lamentó por decirle a Edward que su futuro había cambiado cuando Hermione se empezó a llevar con Jacob. Edward salió furioso y fue a buscarla. No sabe lo que paso pero al día siguiente ella se veía apagada y no hablaba con nadie. Jasper le comento algo sobre la confianza que Charlie le dio fue fracturada y que por el momento no quería saber nada de Edward. Sintió un poco de culpa. Ahora se sentía una emoción inexplicable, ¿era el dolor por lo que estaba pasando su hermano Edward? Suspiro de nuevo al ver de nuevo que no lograba ver nada.

Jacob resoplo frustrado, si no salían nadie de esa habitación iba hacer lo que propusieron hace unos días; sacar a Hermione y llevarla al bosque. Su padre le dio una mirada conciliadora. Salió una enfermera y llamo a Charlie. No hacía falta decir que le iban a decir las malas nuevas…

Charlie siguió a la enfermera, Jacob y Billy le dieron una mirada de asentamiento. Jacob juro que podía escuchar desde el otro pasillo y habitación de Hermione el corazón de Charlie. El corazón del pobre hombre se agitaba desenfrenadamente. Se esmeró para buscar el corazón de la castaña. Había cuatro corazones pero no daba con la de ella. Oh, ya lo encontró. Escucho la conversación y sintió que su cuerpo se ponía pálido.

Charlie salió con lágrimas escurriéndole por toda la cara. Definitiva era una mala noticia.

— ¿Qué paso? —pregunto su padre mientras empujaba su silla hacia Charlie

El hombre se sentó en la banca y puso sus manos cubriendo su rostro mientras rompía en llanto.

— ¿quieres que nos hagamos cargo del funeral? —pregunto su padre tanteando

Jacob no lo podía creer, esa mujer no lo logro… bueno no de la forma que el quería.

Charlie se limpió las lágrimas y negó.

—Ella quedo en estado vegetativo de nuevo, no saben si esta vez ella despierte, dicen que ahora puede pasar años —aclaro mientras controlaba su llanto

Billy asintió, le dio una mirada a su hijo. Solo padre e hijo sabían lo que eso significaba: una oportunidad.


	37. Frase

Jacob fue hacia el bosque y lo comunico con toda la manada. Era carta verde; en pocas palabras cuidar a la hija de Charlie de los vampiros que ahora irán tras de ella. Esa semana fue un tormento para Charlie; en el día se dedicaba en buscar a los responsables que lastimaron a su hija y de noche se dedicaba a estar con ella. Carlisle le recomendaba ir a descansar; pero el mejor se dormía en la comisaria. Su casa ya no era tan acogedora. La presencia del cuarto de bella y el cuarto de Hermione lo hacían sentir depresivo más de lo que ya estaba. Esa pequeña luz que Hermione le dio; se estaba apagando dolorosamente.

Edward a pesar de seguir buscando hacia el sur no había nada relacionado con los mundo paralelos. Se estaba frustrando. Su solución era morderla pero la manada meta morfa no estaba a favor; decían:

—Hermione es parte de nosotros un lobo se impregno en ella, no dejaremos que un hermano sufra.

Ahí estaba el error, sabía que nadie había imprimido en ella, pero la manada sufría por ese vacío que alguien tenía. Era como si un futuro alguien de su manada se imprimiría en ella. Tenía que dejarla ir con todo dolor de su alma la tenía que dejar. Era parte de la frase dicha por millones de personas que él estaba experimentando de nuevo. "Si amas a ALGUIEN déjalo libre, si regresa es tuyo, si no, nunca lo fue."


	38. Recuerda mi nombre

Estaba en una especie de bruma oscura, no sabía si estaba muerta o una especie de portal. Escuchaba a lo lejos alguien hablarle. Por más que ponía atención la voz se escuchaba distorsionada y con una mala sintonía de radio. Después de dejar de llorar y tratar de levantarse; suspiró. Trato de sacar su lado Gryffindor para ganar impulso y salir de esa oscuridad para buscar esa voz.

Corrió, corrió lo más que le permitieron sus piernas. Cuando se iba acercando una interferencia de pitido se escuchaba más fuerte. Por inercia se tapó los oídos y siguió adelante. El ruido fue tan punzante, que sentía como estaba haciéndole caer en rodillas y volverse loca. Todo pasó en un instante el sonido se fue y se quedó en total silencio. Una voz se escuchó a lo lejos, volteo a ver de dónde provenía pero la oscuridad que había; era como si ella estuviera con los ojos cerrados.

"Hermione" "tienes que recordar"

Es lo que escuchaba. Era un eco que iba desapareciendo pero volvía a hablar para decir lo mismo.

Si tan solo le diera una pista de lo que realmente pasó en su mundo… si tan solo recordara lo que ella esta olvidando. Se puso seria y trato de recordar a Harry… su dolor de cabeza aumento, y solo un destello apareció. Una especie de tele trasportación ocurrió.

Ella estaba con la varita del sauco y todos sus amigos la veían como una amenaza. Ron estaba abrazando a luna en señal de protección como protegiéndola de alguien malvado. Busco de quienes se están protegiendo. Vio a alrededor y noto a un tipo de pelo oscuro piel cetrina junto a… Bellatrix que estaba arrodillada a sus pies. Definitiva no era Rodolphus Lestrange ya que ese hombre estaba a lado de donde estaba ella. Remus estaba protegiendo a Tonks y la veía como una luciérnaga que se sentía atraída por la luz pero a la vez le tenía miedo. Vio a Lucius y Draco inclinados hacia ella. Narcisa estaba con los ojos llorosos tratando con la mirada pedir clemencia hacia donde estaba ella. Todos ellos estaban protegiendo a sus seres queridos… pero ¿quién era del que se estaban protegiendo?

Tardo 15 segundos darse cuenta que era ella. A ella le tenían miedo los Mortífagos estaban arrodillados en un acto de lealtad como lo hacían con Voldemort. ¿Qué diablos había pasado en su mundo? Y un frio le recorrió por todo el cuerpo.

Esa imagen se esfumo… y de nuevo la voz hablo

—si alguien de este mundo dice tu verdadero nombre dejaras esta oscuridad. Y empezaras de nuevo, Hermione, si quieres volver a tu mundo tienes que recordar tus pecados y que fue lo que hiciste. Solo así, podrás volver con los tuyos.

El ruido inicio de nuevo y aun aturdida por lo que había visto empezó a correr alejándose de aquel pitido. Pero dejando un rastro de agua salina.


	39. Despierta

-00—00-ope-hana-00—00-

Eran a las tres de la madrugada y como todas las noches se dedicaba a velarla; no la dejaba sola. Sabía que entre tres horas Charlie pasaba a verla y solo a esa hora el dejaba de cuidarla. No habían encontrado nada que la ayudara, y ya se resignaba que la tenía que dejar ir. Solo no podía aceptar que unos lobos se la quitaran.

De Victoria y Laurent no sabía nada de ellos. Se había perdido el rastro desde hace tres días. Alice confirmo que se había ido a Inglaterra. Eso hizo que solo pocos cuidaran de ella. No lo podía soportar más se estaba frustrando y estaba cayendo a una dependencia suicida.

—Hermione… —musito mientras le acariciaba el rostro— Hermione jean Granger… tienes que despertar. Por favor

¡Alguien le hablo de nuevo! ¡Alguien la menciono de nuevo alguien dijo su nombre! ¿De quién era esa voz? Y la oscuridad se empezó a alejar para volver una sintonía de ruidos. Escuchaba el exterior sentía una mano fría en su rostro.

"¿Quién eres? pregunto"

Edward estaba asombrado por oírla de nuevo

— ¿me escuchas? —pregunto aturdido y con un matiz de anhelo

"si"

Edward ya no pudo continuar. Charlie se acercaba y no tenía mucho tiempo para salir de inmediato. Charlie llego cansado y su rostro denotaba que se estaba acabando ya que se veía como un muerto viviente. A los pocos segundos Jacob llego para ver a Hermione la conexión se estableció de un modo que ellos estaban asombrados. Más seguro que Jacob lo escucho hablar con ella. Y no tardo en unir las señales o piezas restantes.

— ¡Hermione! —Exclamo al verla —Hermione jean Granger despierta por favor —exigió con suplica

Y lo que paso asombro a las dos personas que estaban en el cuarto. Hermione abrió los ojos.


	40. PTSD

**"ha despertado"**

Era el encabezado del periódico local. Se relataba de los siguientes acontecimientos. Algunas personas creyentes le dieron las gracias al creador, para otras como los Cullen estaban asombrados. Los Quiluete estaban de una manera más tranquilos. Una conexión fue unida. Era ella como una hembra alfa. Algún alfa se imprimió en ella y la mordió. O tenía la sangre de un lobo real que hacía que su naturaleza obedeciera o sintiera lo que ella sentía o sufría.

Quince días pasaron donde ella no hablo, parecía estar en un modo automático. No sabía que si recordaba algo o no. Fue diagnosticada con trastorno de estrés post-traumático (PTSD). Le hacían preguntas y ella solo parpadeaba no daba emociones como antes solo estar con una cara vacía, mirada vacía y sin vida. La desasociación que tenía era inquietante y muy difícil para sobrellevar según los psiquiatras.

Charlie le pedía perdón cuando ella no le contestaba. Jacob y Seth (un lobo muy carismático y humilde) la acompañaban; Ambos chicos por tiempos se turnaban para cuidarla y darle un paseo por todo el hospital, a pesar, que ella no hablaba sus emociones ellos lo sentían.

—Hermione, ¿quieres ir a dar una vuelta? —pregunto Seth. Hoy le tocaba estar con ella. Sintió como una alegría emanaba Hermione.

La cargo para ponerla en una silla de ruedas, Hermione tenía todavía los pies fracturados y en recuperación al igual que las manos. Después de abrigarla bien y verla que no estaba incomoda la llevo a pasear.

—Hermione, se acerca navidad... —sintió una emoción diferente— será tu primera navidad con Charlie, y con nosotros. Mi madre ha invitado al jefe Swan para esa fecha. Trataremos de cuidarte bien.

Hermione escuchaba al chico que estaba delante de ella y se sentía ansiosa… ¿navidad? Hace un año en navidad fue con Harry al valle godric… ¡oh Harry! ¿La estará buscando? ¿La extrañara como ella a él? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Quiénes eran estas personas que decían conocerlas? ¿Quién era el hombre que decía que la perdonara? ¿Quién era el chico de piel pálida que la veía con sufrimiento? ¿Quiénes eran los chicos de sus misma edad que la veían con lastima cuando iban a visitarla? Tenía muchas preguntas… pero la más importante era ¿Qué es lo que tenía que recordar?


	41. Navidad

linea de tiempo...

el romance entre edward y bella fue desde hace 2 años se podría decir. se acuerdan que en los libros decian que los cullen habían llegado hace dos años... bueno cuando llegaron a los seis meses llego bella y ahí surgió el "enamoramiento" y bella tenia 15 años. james mato a bella y edward fue a su caza.

* * *

Había tenido un ataque de ansiedad ahora estaban tranquilizarla poniéndola a dormir. No veían mucha mejora. Sabían que había algo que la alteraba y hacia tener una crisis. Algunos psiquiatras decían que ella recordaba el ataque hacia que sintiera ansiedad. Eso causaba que su corazón bombeara más sangre y a un ritmo acelerado podía que más adelante tuviera un problema en el corazón.

Apenas había empezado una sesión de terapia, la psicóloga le hacía preguntas pero ella solo la veía un rato después parpadeaba para perderse viendo un punto sin especificar.

—Hermione ¿sabes que día es hoy? —pregunto su psicóloga de cabecera

Ella solo siguió escuchando sin despegar su vista de esa luz que salía de la lámpara.

—Hoy es navidad —dijo para llama la atención de su paciente— hoy es 24 diciembre del dos mil cinco

Hermione al escuchar la fecha se tensó y volteo a ver a la psicóloga de una manera dolorosa. No hoy… era 24 de diciembre de mil novecientos noventa y siete u ¿ocho?

Suspiro. Estaba en un mundo diferente. Estaba en un sueño pre diccionario. Estaba en un lugar diferente y al momento que recordara ella se iba ir. Así que dejo de ver a la mujer y siguió viendo aquella luz de la lámpara. Tenía que esperar hasta que terminara el tiempo para después irse a su habitación. De ahí Charlie quien dice ser su padre la llevaría a la casa de quien sabe quién. Volvió a suspirar.


	42. Navidad II

Todos estaban tensos no sabían cómo reaccionar. Hermione como no podía usar las manos ni los pies, tenían que darle de comer como una niña pequeña. A veces no comía y solo aceptaba agua. Hoy, era navidad y la estaban obligando a que comiera el pavo que preparo Sue la esposa del papa del chico que iba a verla. Ella no quería comer nada hoy… era la fecha que recordaba como Harry casi muere. Donde ella por salvarlo rompió su varita y este, estaba molesto al enterarse. Donde el peligro a que murieran esa fecha estaba presente. Donde no comieron un pavo… comieron setas silvestres… donde ella ayudo a su mejor amigo dejando a un lado a sus padres. ¿Qué es lo que estaba sintiendo? ¿Qué era esa rabia? ¿Qué era ese sentimiento de traición? Pero sobre todo ¿Dónde diablos estaba? Otra vez le estaban obligando a que comiera. Y estallo

— ¡no quiero! —Hablo por primera vez que despertó— ¡no quiero, no me gusta! ¿Quiénes son? ¿Por qué no está Harry conmigo? ¿Por qué no puedo recordar? —Empezó a llorar— ¿Por qué saben mi nombre? ¡Quiero irme a casa! —exclamo con suplica— ¡quiero a mis papás! ¡Quiero verlos!

Jacob dejo la luchar y se sintió culpable. Ni el, ni Seth podían darle lo que ella quería. Todas las emociones que ella estaba sintiendo a todos les estaba afectando. Y más seguro que en unos minutos los lobos de la manada no tardarían en llegar. Leah la veía con molestia pero también con preocupación.

—Hermione —hablo suave Charlie abrazando a su hija— y-yo lo siento —dijo en un lamento—. Y-yo soy tu padre…

— ¡no! —Refuto— ¡usted no es mi padre! ¡Mi padre se llama Dan Granger y ellos…! —"y ellos no saben que existo" se dijo mentalmente. Sintió unos brazos rodearla mientras le daba suaves palmadas en la espalda

—lo sé, lo sé. Sé que no soy tu padre, yo te adopte hace cinco meses —aclaro controlando su voz quebrada—. Tu aceptaste ser mi familia —se separó para verla— ¿recuerdas? —Hermione negó y el solo asintió— está bien —Jacob vio la determinación de ese hombre al igual que la calidez y amor que iba a decir aquellas palabras— ¿quieres ser mi hija de nuevo? —pregunto con suplica y también con esperanzas pero a la vez con un dolor.

Hermione lo vio, no sabía qué hacer. Suspiro y trato de controlarse vio a su alrededor. Estaban los padres del chico que la iba a ver, estaba el papá del otro chico que iba a ver a diario. Estaba el que era su padre "adoptivo". Meneo la cabeza como sacudiendo las malas vibras para después volver a suspirar

—si digo que sí, ¿me dirás quiénes son? —pregunto. Charlie asintió—. Si, si quiero ser tu hija.

Charlie la abrazo y empezó a llorar. Era la mejor navidad que él tenía.


	43. Dorado

ENERO 2006

Charlie le explico como la encontró como termino en el hospital. Hermione poco a poco fue asimilando y empezó a notar las cosas raras que encontraba en sus habitaciones. Por lo que sabía, era que cuando llego a este mundo si es que se le podía decir así. Llego con varias flechas en el pecho que la dejo en coma. Ninguna le había dado en los puntos vitales. Había empezado la escuela y que ella era menor de edad y eso lo decía su rostro. No tenía los veinte años que supuestamente debería tener. Tenía los diecisiete y eso lo sabía bastante bien ya que ella ya había pasado por los 17 años en su mundo.

Estos días recordó lo que vivió en su verdadero mundo y lo que había vivido hace poco en este mundo lo desecho. Su padre le hablo de los amigos con los que ella se llevaba pero ella dijo que no le interesaba saber de ellos. Que los había olvidado al igual que a él; era mejor que ellos dos volvieran a recuperar los lazos perdidos. Charlie la abrazo y desde entonces se abrió más a ella. Ambos aprendían a cocinar y empezaban a retomar lo que se había perdido. Su bolsa de perlas estaba en su tocador, recordó que había pirulís en esa bolsa ahora ya no había nada tan solo un frasco de crece huesos y esencia de díctamo.

Sabía que tenía placas y tornillos en sus huesos y necesitaba estar en contacto con la naturaleza del bosque para poder ser magia. Deseo tener poción sin dolor en estos momentos. La bolsa emitió un sonido de choque de viales. Abrió la bolsa y ahí estaba la poción; sin duda alguna, su bolsa era parte del problema del porque estaba aquí.

Suspiro y tomo la mitad de la botella. Después de sentir el cuerpo entumecido se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia la entrada sin ser consciente que había dos lobos observándola. Con paso tortuga se dirigió al sendero para llegar cerca de la profundidad del bosque.

Casi jadeando de conciencio se desplomo y con su única mano buena empezó a sacar su varita, los frascos sin dudarlo tomo la varita y con un _Ossio dispersimus_ desapareció lo huesos de sus pies al igual que la de sus manos. Después de sentir que la poción sin dolor se desvanecía en su sistema se apuró para toma la dosis necesaria de crece huesos. Y su inconsciente llego.

Al día siguiente ya era libre de estar en sillas de ruedas. De la incomodidad de ser cargada por su padre. De la incomodidad de tener la madre de Seth ayudándola en el baño y vistiéndola. De la incomodidad de tener a Jacob cargándola para bajar al primer piso o llevarla a otra parte. Pero se dio cuenta de algo; alguien la llevo a casa.

—¡ya estas despierta! ¡Vaya susto me diste cuando te vi llegar en el auto del doctor Cullen! —expreso su padre y ella hacia conjeturas.

—lo siento —musito aun pensando en que le puede decir. ¿El doctor Cullen? ¿Era el medico que la revisaba cuando ella estaba en su letargo del no hablar? Se preguntó y empezaba a buscar unas conexiones pero no dio con ninguna.

Hermione regreso a la escuela. Se sentía rara en regresar y hablar con los chicos que a veces iban a verla y les negaba la entrada. Ese día Charlie fue a dejarla y es ahí cuando recordó que siempre se despedía de su padre.

— ¿un abrazo de la buena suerte? —dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Charlie la abrazo y froto la espalda —pórtate bien, procura no estresarte más y si te sientes indispuesta no dudes en llamarme

Hermione asintió y salió de la patrulla. De nuevo ese incomodo cuchicheo la hacía sentir incomoda y sin dudarlo ingreso al colegio.

Cuando le toco la clase de biología sintió que faltaba alguien a su lado. Alguien de ojos dorados…

En el comedor estaba con Ángela y Jessica poniéndose al día pero, fue Jessica que la saco de sus pensamientos.

—Edward te está viendo —le susurro

Hermione la miro y con un gesto en la cara le dio entender que no sabía quién era. Jessica resoplo y con la mirada apunto hacia el otro lado de la mesa.

Ahí estaban los ojos dorados… esos ojos dorados de Edward que ya se le hacían conocidos al igual que los del doctor Cullen.


	44. Recuerdo

En la clase de literatura ella lo observo por unos segundos después de darse cuenta que no tenía sentido estar atenta a alguien que no recuerda; era absurdo. Empezó a poner atención a lo que decía el maestro pero se aburrió en cinco minutos. Era la primera clase que ella considero aburrida y eso que el fantasma del profesor Binns era más aburrida.

Un destello pasó por su mente. Ella estaba en clases de historia de la magia pero ahora Binns hablaba de los "sangres sucias" se estremeció por ese recuerdo. ¿Desde cuándo hablaban de los "sangre sucia"? ¿Qué era ese recuerdo? ¿Por qué tenía el uniforme diferente y estar divididos por su estado de sangre?

Empezó a preocuparse y su estómago empezó a estrujarse sintió como la temperatura se elevó. ¡Diablos! ¿Qué es lo que fue ese recuerdo? Y de nuevo aquella voz que escucho cuando estaba en coma. Necesitas recordar lo que hiciste

¿Qué es lo que tiene que recordad?

Edward estaba leyendo los pensamientos de Hermione. Hermione no estaba consiente que había abierto su mente en su ataque de desesperación. La observaba cautelosamente si ella empezara a sentirse mal. Pero se acordó del estúpido tratado con los lobos. Los vampiros no acercaran a ella ni hablaran; si ella es la primera en hacerlo entonces ellos hablaran con ella. ¡Maldito tratado!

—¡vamos a formar parejas para que hagan un resumen de la literatura gótica! —dijo con entusiasmo el profesor.

Edward, vio que Hermione salió de su ensoñación y empezó a buscar un compañero. Sus ojos se conectaron y el deseo que ella le pidiera ser su compañero.

Pero ella le hizo señas a Tyler y Tyler acepto. Su compañera fue Ángela.

En el estacionamiento escucho lo que decía la castaña. Estaba regañando a Tyler por no hacer el trabajo como ella desea. La observo memorizando su postura, sus gestos con la mano y ese ceño fruncido. Sus labios rojos por el frio que hacía que salía vapor de su aliento. Y ese momento cuando ella sonrió al ver que Tyler prometió ser más atento. Ella se aparecía a un ángel. Un ángel que sabía cómo curarse ella misma.


	45. Le gustas

Charlie fue por ella a la escuela. No quería que su pequeña pasara un mal rato con alguien que se aprovechara de su pérdida de memoria. Aunque sabía que era un pequeño pueblo y nadie haría eso… pero, más vale prevenir que lamentar. Hermione le platico que haría un trabajo en equipo y que Tyler iría en la tarde a la casa.

Tyler… Tyler era el chico que tuvo un accidente con Bella en la escuela hace dos años… ¡que rápido pasa los años!

—padre, ¿puedo pedir pizza? Es que no quiero cocinar, me da pena que lo vaya a matar y me demande por intento de envenenamiento —explico Hermione

Charlie soltó unas carcajadas. Le gustaba su hija por su honestidad.

—si, ya sabes donde hay dinero. Ahora baja y llego más tarde —ordeno. Hermione bajo de la patrulla se despidió de su padre e ingreso a su casa.

A la hora acordada llego la furgoneta de Tyler. Después llego la pizza y empezaron con sus deberes. Alguien toco la puerta justo cuando Hermione reñía a Tyler que escribiera bien el trabajo.

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con Jacob Black; el chico que todos los días viene junto con Seth Clearwater. Le sorprendió verlos.

—hola —saludo

—padre envió algunos pescados fritos —señalo el contendor con pescado. Vio al chico que estaba escribiendo y alzo la mirada para verlo—. ¿Trabajo en equipo? —pregunto con una sonrisa

Hermione asintió mientras tomaba el traste y lo llevaba a la cocina. Jacob la siguió sin apartar la vista de su trasero y sin ni siquiera saludar al chico moreno que estaba en la mesa. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Tyler.

—¿entonces ya caminas? —pregunto rompiendo el silencio y observándola acomodar el trasto en el refrigerador.

—si, el doctor cullen me retiro el yeso y esas cosas —mintió ella con naturalidad. Vio que Jacob asentía—. ¿Por qué? ¿Querías seguir haciendo de cargador? —se burló y desvió el tema.

—algo así —se encogió los hombros— te ves hermosa —lo dijo de bocajarro

Ella se coloreo y bajo la mirada para después controlar sus emociones. Respiro profundo y lo miro:

—casi caigo… pero me acorde que tengo que hacer un trabajo y tu estorbas, así que adiós —señalo la puerta

Jacob hizo señas de paz y se acercó a ella.

—¿quieres tener una cita conmigo? —pregunto viéndola profundamente

Hermione empezó a colorearse de nuevo. Se acordó cuando Víctor se lo pidió y sonrió.

—soy mayor que tu —lo empujo—, no salgo con menores de edad

—¿Qué edad tienes 50? —bromeo

—casi 80 —le saco la lengua

—oh. Que madura; así me gustan —le dio una mirada entre coqueto y sensual. Para después guiñarle un ojo.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y lo empujo fuera de su área personal.

—vete… ya te dije que no salgo con pequeños, además tengo invitados —lo llevo hasta la salida y lo saco a regañadientes. El pequeño Seth le daba una mirada cómplice a su amigo. Hermione exhalo y fue con su compañero de trabajo.

—le gustas —dijo Tyler dándole una mirada divertida

—¿Qué?

—tú le gustas, se te quedo viendo el trasero sin quitarte los ojos de encima —aclaro Tyler con una sonrisa picarona

—¡oh por merlín no! —dijo horrorizada. Tyler rompió en carcajadas

—descuida, siempre hay otra opción para que no se haga ilusiones contigo y deje de mirarte el trasero —dijo Tyler muy serio; ella asintió poniéndole mucha atención y esperanzada— ¿quieres ser mi novia?


	46. Recuerdo II

**Los** dioses de este mundo deben de odiarla. Toda la semana se la paso escuchando declaraciones e invitaciones para salir con ella. Jessica se comportó como toda una Lavender. Al menos sabía que lavender-Jessica jamás le pidiera una cita. Estaba en la clase de biología escuchando lo que decía el profesor Banner. Dejo de prestar atención lo que decía el señor Banner para enfocar su mente en cosas más importantes.

¿Qué es lo que tenía que recordar? ¿Qué son esos episodios de flashes que ella no recuerda? Empezó a escribirlo en su cuaderno estilo alemán mientras se concentraba en los pequeños detalles.

Vio de reojo a su compañero y le dio una leve reverencia de cabeza.

—hola —ella saludo. Se le había olvidado quien era su compañero de mesa. El chico también dio una reverencia y miro otro lado tratando de tapar su nariz.

Ella lo tomo como una ofensa. Se sintió aturdida por la reacción de su compañero no se dio cuenta que su dedo sangraba por el corte que se hizo con el filo de la hoja. Se metió el dedo en la boca y aparto su mirada de Edward.

Maldito chico creído copia barata de Malfoy. Otro flash apareció en su mente; estaba ella hablando con un Lucius de 20 años. Mas se sorprendió cuando ella le dio su mano y este lo beso. Eso no fue todo, de nuevo estaba Lucius con la edad de unos 40 arrodillado como un sirviente.

—mi señora, he hecho lo que usted pidió. Tom Marvolo hablara con usted a la hora acordada —declaro Lucius mientras esperaba la aprobación de ella.

—gracias Lucius, es bueno saber en dónde yace tus lealtades —respondió ella.

El recuerdo desapareció y ella entro en un estado de shock que su corazón empezó a bombear aceleradamente. Sintió como la sangre subía por su cabeza y hablo sin pensar.

—¡no puede ser! —exclamo en voz alta

—¿disculpe? —el profesor Banner hablo atrayendo la atención y de los demás

—oh… lo siento. Acabo de acordarme de algo importante. Puede darme permiso para poder hablarle a mi padre —dijo lo primero que se le vino para salir del embrollo que había hecho.

—claro —otorgo el maestro escrudiñando con la mirada.

Ella salió dejando la mochila y fue directo a los baños. Se puso a llorar de la confusión que estaba teniendo. ¿Por qué Lucius le besaba la mano? ¿Por qué la llamo "mi señora"? ¿Por qué tenía que hablar con Voldemort? Y lo otros recuerdos que también no entendía. ¿Por qué tenía clases de historia sobre la sangre sucia? ¿Por qué tenía que recordar lo que había hecho? Y lo más importante ¿Qué es lo que había hecho?

Por momento deseo estar en Hogwarts llorando en los baños del tercer piso para que de la nada saliera un troll y viniera Harry y ron a su rescate. Extrañaba a sus amigos. Lástima que estaba en otro mundo, en otra dimensión, y sin la oportunidad de regresar al menos que recuerde. Lagrimas amargas era lo que tenía y tenía que conformarse.


	47. Confusión

Era oficial en tan solo un día su mundo se vino abajo al darse cuenta que había hecho algo más malo en su mundo. ¿Pero que era? Tenía razones para creer que las flechas en su pecho no había sido un ataque imprevisto de Mortífagos. No, no lo era. Una porque los Mortífagos usaban las varitas, los que usaban las ballestas y arcos con flechas eran los centauros… ¿los centauros la intentaron matar? ¿Les había hecho algún daño a esas criaturas?

¿Mato a un centauro, por eso le dispararon? ¿Cómo es que conocía a Tom Marvolo? ¿Fue exiliada a este mundo por haber hecho algo malo en su mundo? ¿Qué le paso a Harry y a Ron?

Se limpió de nuevo las lágrimas que le escurrían por tal confusión. Escucho el timbre sonar y era la última clase que ella había tenido. Eso quería decir que era la hora de la salida. Volvió a controlar su llanto y resoplo de molestia.

—¿estás ahí? —se escuchó una voz angelical. Era una voz entre chillona y aguda acompañada de unas notas con armonía.

—o-ocupado —respondió ronca

—mi hermano me pidió de favor que te diera tu mochila. Te lo dejo aquí —respondió la chica

Hermione solo escucho y se acordó de su despiste.

—g-gracias —respondió; escuchó que la puerta se cerraba. Abrió la puerta y vio su mochila ahí. Reviso sus cosas ahí estaban. Tenía que agradecerle a Malfoy versión 2.0 se limpió las lágrimas que volvían a salir por extrañar a alguien que se preocupara por ella. ¡Como extrañaba a sus amigos!

Edward escucho los pensamientos de Hermione y sonrió. Al menos ella no lo veía como un adonis. Lo veía como un intento del tal Malfoy. Hermione sin duda era una caja de sorpresa. Se molestaba al no entender lo que no sabía. No le gustaba la atención sin merecerlo. Tampoco le gustaba ser la opción de último momento o de un simple juego. Hermione era una mujer que sabía lo que quería y ella quería saber más en recordar, que recordar, lo que ellos alguna vez tuvieron. Ya lo había entendido, Hermione no era alguien con quien jugar y tomarlo como un objeto de propiedad. Los sentimientos que alguna vez sintió no eran genuinos, eran de una persona masoquista que cofunde las apariencias y se autoengaño al no entender que Hermione no es Bella.

Y lo que sentía por bella no era normal, era su cantante y sobre ellos se sintió posesivo sobre ella. Pero con Hermione era diferente. Ella se lo dijo aquella vez que lo dejo con la palabra en la boca. " _Solo llevamos una semana besándonos a escondidas de los demás. Tú amas a mi hermana y no puedes de la noche a la mañana enamorarte de mí. Eso, eso es estúpido. Lo siento pero no"_ sonrió al recordar. Si, definitivamente Hermione sabía lo que decía.


	48. Sueños

Había tenido un sueño bastante extraño. Donde ella caminaba por el bosque prohibido y de repente estaba unos ojos dorados observándola. Ella se le acerco y aparecieron una pareja demasiados extravagantes. La mujer tenía la cabellera roja y el hombre tenía la piel morena oliva. Sus ojos eran de color rojos y le sonreían sádicamente. Despertó jadeando era una pesadilla. Una pesadilla que ella estaba recordando y los sentimientos con las emociones mezcladas. Sentía miedo, angustia y paranoia de que algo pueda sucederle. El sonido del teléfono sono en la casa.

Eran las 3:38 de la madrugada. ¿Quién a esa hora estaba despierto en este pequeño pueblo? Bajo a contestar y era Jacob.

—hola

—hola mione soy Jacob Black ¿estas bien? —pregunto alarmado

Ella tardo en responder. Se sentía paranoica ¿Cómo sabia que estaba teniendo una crisis? Vio a los alrededores de la casa en busca de una cámara o algo raro para que explicara el porque Jacob había marcado.

—¿hermione?

—oh, si. —mintio— Si estoy bien. ¿estas tomado? —fue lo primero que se le vino en la mente

—claro que no —refuto el chico con una leve sonrisa

—oh… bueno que descanse —colgó sin dejar que el chico se despidiera.

Forks definitivamente era extraño. Y lo mas extraño era que estaba entrando en la paranoia en que algún momento dado la iban a atacar. ¿estaba segura en Forks? ¿estaba segura en esta pequeña casa?

Se levantó y se asomo por la ventana de su cuarto. El frio del invierno la golpeo y se estremecio. Sintió que alguien la estaba observando y su instinto de supervivencia se activo. De manera cautelosa pero a la vez despreocupada fingio que estaba checando si iba a nevar. Cerro su ventana y apago la luz de su habitación. Se quedo quieta cerca de la ventana y de reojo se asomo por la ventana. Y lo que vio la hizo congelarse de miedo. Había un enorme perro debajo de su ventana.


	49. Los Cullen III

Las pesadillas empezaron hacerse más frecuentes. Aparecían centauros cazándola al igual que la pareja ojos rojos que se lanzaba a su cuello para drenarle la sangre. Eso era un hecho. Quien la dejo en coma era una especie de vampiros que atacaban en pleno día. ¿Por qué no podía recordar lo que había sucedido en ese ataque? ¿Qué era ese enorme perro? ¿Acaso era un Grimm? ¿Esto debería ser un mal augurio? Se sacudió la cabeza la recordar a la profesora de adivinación.

La copia de Lavender estaba sentada a su lado copiándole la tarea que ella muy amable le dio acceso. Solo por el simple hecho de que se mostró sincera en decirle que estaba hecho un asco. Le gusto la honestidad de ella y ella se lo recompenso con darle copia de la tarea de Cálculo.

Mike y Ben estaba copiando un resumen que dejo el maestro de literatura. ¿Quién no leía un clásico de novela como la de Cumbres borrascosas? Sí; Ellos.

Vio que en la cafetería entraba los Cullen. Y esos ojos dorados les llamo la atención.

—¿Quiénes son? —pregunto en un susurro a Jessica

Jessica levanto la vista para ver a quien se refería Hermione. Ella la miro confundida después asintió. Pues recordó que Hermione perdió la memoria y no sabía que ya le había dicho esto hace unos meses. Ahora entendía cuando ella le comento sobre que Edward la observaba ella tan solo se encogió los hombros restándole importancia.

Hermione se felicitó a sí misma. Definitivamente Jessica era igual que Lavender. Aunque estaba mal que ella siguiera haciendo comparaciones…. Simplemente aun no daba por un hecho que no estaba en su mundo si no en universo paralelo. Necesita estar cuerda.

—son los Cullen ¿Qué no pones atención en clases?

Hermione negó con la cabeza. Jessica resoplo.

—bueno, los cullen son los hijos del doctor cullen —Hermione trato de no rodar los ojos por la explicación de Jessica—. Ellos regresaron hace meses justo un mes antes que tú llegaras a Forks. Rosalie y Emmett que son la rubia y el mastodonte que está comiendo las papas ya deberían ir en la universidad, pero contrajeron una enfermedad en el segundo año y ahora están repitiendo año con sus hermanos Alice la chica que está sonriéndole al rubio que se llama Jasper y Edward nuestro compañero de varias clases.

Hermione los observo un rato y vio que sus ojos eran dorados como las de sus pesadillas también se acordó de algo importante. Se dio cuenta que Edward la miraba con una mirada expectante pero después a una insatisfecha.

—¿dices que son los hijos del Doctor cullen? Pero… ¿el doctor Cullen está casado? —Hermione pareció confusa, ella recordaba al doctor Cullen y él se veía bastante joven para tener hijos de 17-18 años

—no tonta, —Jessica soltó una sonrisita tonta como la de lavender—. Son sus hijos adoptados… todos ellos son parejas y…

—¿y…? —dijo expectante Hermione. Ya sentía curiosidad por saber que iba a decir Lav-Jessica

—y… Edward fue pareja de la hija de tu padre —su semblante cambio a uno incomodo

—oh… —dijo Hermione asumiendo lo que eso significaba. Entonces otra vez recordó a su padre que le decía algo. El, le decía que no hablara con los Cullen ni mucho menos con Edward. Ella volteo a verlo y se preguntó: ¿Quién eres Edward cullen?

Jessica trato de cambiar la conversación a otra cosa y dijo algo para sacar a Hermione en su competencia de miradas entre Edward y ella.

—¿te acuerdas que hace tres semanas te dije que Edward te estaba mirando? Pues es lo que estás haciendo ahora. Deja de hacer eso que no se ve para nada lindo —dijo aun con una pizca de celos por ver que Edward se fijaba en otra de las chicas Swan.

—disculpa… solo me preguntaba que se ha de sentir mal en estar acá y no estar al lado de Isabella. ¿No crees?

Jessica la vio un poco sorprendida y después asintió

—tal vez… mejor explícame como le hiciste para resolver este problema

Así Hermione empezó a explicar lo que no entendía Lav-Jessica sin notar que Edward aún seguía observándola.


	50. Congeniarse

Al día siguiente ella tenía que agradecerle por lo de la mochila. Entro a la clase de biología, vio que ahí estaba y suspiro. Saco una manzana de su mochila y se la dio.

—toma, es mi forma de agradecerte por lo del otro día y no he podido hacerlo en los siguientes días. Gracias —le sonrió

Edward ya lo veía venir desde que escucho los pensamientos cuando ella lo vio. "copia de Malfoy aquí estas" trato de esconder su sonrisa por lo que estaba leyendo.

—no fue nada —respondió cordial— hola, —saludo—. Soy Edward cullen —se presentó

Hermione lo vio incrédula. No esperaba eso. Quería recordarle que ella aun no olvidaba la mala cara que le dio; pero sus modales se hicieron presentes.

—Hermione Granger… disculpa. Hermione Swan —corrigió—, hija del jefe Swan

—lo sé. Hijo del doctor cullen —respondió con una sonrisa y sin poder evitarlo ambos sonrieron compartiendo el ´pequeño chiste interno.

—por cierto, ya no apesto —dijo burlona pero retomando su propósito.

—lo siento, no era mi intención hacer eso. Simplemente tenía tos y no quería contagiarte

Hermione de nuevo lo miro incrédula para después rodar los ojos. Definitivamente Edward cullen era un Malfoy. ¿Apartara su mano si lo toca? Se preguntó. Tomo la manzana que seguía en la mesa y agarro la mano de Edward.

Edward estaba más que complacido. No estaba rompiendo el tratado, Hermione fue la primera en hablarle. Solo deseaba que esto lo que estaba sintiendo por la cercanía de Hermione no vaya a traspasar las fronteras de la sed. La vio con un nuevo brillo y le correspondió el toque.

—Gracias —respondió sin despegar las manos de ella.

Es ahí cuando Hermione recordó una pequeña muestra de su pequeña odisea en este tiempo al sentir la piel de Edward. Y sin pensarlo cerró la mente.


	51. El Principito

Esta vez despertó a las 2:45 de la madrugada y ahora se dirigía al primer piso para responder el teléfono. Esta vez quien marco era Paul el chico de la Push. Al menos el fingió estar borracho. Llego a pensar que los chicos de la reserva la tenía entre ceja a ceja; Ya que eran los únicos que la marcaban para decirle: "¿estás bien?" "¿Cómo estás?" "Quiero una pizza de pepperoni" ese último había sido una mujer y estaba segura que era Leah. Lo más raro es que ella no sabía porque ellos se portaban de esa manera. Los llego a recordar cuando ella salió del coma y venia ellos a cuidarla en el hospital.

Suspiro de nuevo. Esos estúpidos sueños que la hacían sentir miedo, terror y una sensación de estar en peligro. Ahora estaba más segura que en Forks pasaba cosas "extrañas" que Bella fue cazada por esa pareja que veía en sus sueños. Y que estaba también relacionado con los Cullen.

Subió con un té en la mano y se puso a leer de nuevo "El principito" de Antoine de Saint-Exupéry. Pasó una hora para que se quedara dormida y se lamentó al leer el principito porque en sueños en vez de aparecer en principito en medio del desierto apareció Dumbledore pidiéndole que dibujara la varita del sauco. Después que le diera la capa de invisibilidad y la piedra de resurrección al dibujarlas y darle la hoja a Dumbledore este se convirtió en una muerte con los ojos rojos. Después de la nada salieron Mortífagos y ella estaba corriendo para salvar su vida. De la nada en pleno desierto se convirtió en el bosque prohibido y ahí salieron los centauros apuntándole con los arcos. Corrió desenfrenadamente y tropezó con unas raíces. Cuando se levantó para seguir corriendo noto que aparecían unos lobos de un tamaño de un hipogrifo; eran del mismo tamaño que vio en su ventana.

Sentía miedo, la adrenalina estaba en todo su potencial y su ritmo cardiaco estaba elevado. Varias criaturas la seguían y ella no sabía qué hacer. Se sentía rodeada y de la nada escucho como Dumbledore gritaba:

—¡tienes que recordar!

"TIENES QUE RECORDAR"

 _"Tienes que recordar"_

 _"Tienes que recordar"_

Se despertó jadeando y vio que su padre estaba a un lado con la cara preocupada.

—¿Hermione estas bien? —pregunto angustiado mientras le tocaba la frente

Ella negó. Y empezó el dolor de cabeza. Sentía el ritmo cardiaco acelerado; trato de respirar profundo

—¿quieres que te lleve al doctor?

Ella negó de nuevo mientras salía de su trance. El día que la mandaron al hospital recordó que aparte de esa pareja había unos lobos enormes como la de sus sueños. Los vampiros peleaban con ellos.

—¿quieres que me quede contigo?

Ella negó de nuevo… algo estaba pasando en Forks y estaba relacionado con los Cullen y aquellos lobos.

—creo que pediré un permiso en la escuela para que no vayas hoy a la escuela —dijo Charlie saliendo de la habitación.

—¡NO! —grito Hermione al salir de su trance—. ¡y-yo quiero ir a la escuela, estoy bien!

Charlie dudo pero asintió. Hermione este día tenía que saber que estaba ocurriendo en su alrededor. Tenía que buscar las respuestas de las dudas que la estaban atormentando. Vio que su libro del "el principito" estaba aún en su mano izquierda, ella sin pensarlo lo aventó hacia el otro lado del cuarto. Definitivamente ya iba a volver a leerlo.


	52. Respuestas

Charlie fue a dejarla y ella le pidió un abrazo. Cerró su mente porque en su inconsciente algo le decía que había alguien en la escuela que podía leer la mente. Vio que los Cullen estaban en sus autos todavía. Hermione replanteó su plan y decidió que mejor hoy no lo hacía, no se confrontaría con ellos. Tenía que buscar más pruebas y pistas.

Entro al instituto y fue a su primera clase. Tyler estaba ahí presente y eso la sorprendió.

—hola tyl —saludo

—señorita Swan un gusto verla —dijo el con una sonrisa burlesca

—¿está jugando conmigo joven Crowley? —hablo como lo hacían los del alta alcurnia en Londres

Los dos rompieron en carcajadas. Ella se sentó a un lado de él. Hoy no quería pensar en las palabras de Dumbledore. La clase inicio y ella presto atención. Después siguieron las demás hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo.

Edward la veía con una mirada insatisfecha de nuevo y ella solo le dio una sonrisa. Vio como el chico le dio una leve sonrisa tratando de ocultarla. Sin pensarlo ni proponérselo se levantó para ir a la mesa especial de los Cullen.

Escucho los murmullos y las exclamaciones de sorpresa al verla ir hacia aquella mesa; ella los ignoro.

—hola —saludo

Los cuatro chicos vieron a Edward y este negó con la cabeza. Hermione no pasó desapercibido este gesto.

—¿podemos hablar? —pregunto viendo a Edward que se tardó en responder. Y este negó con la cabeza.

—¿podemos hablar? —le dijo a la rubia que se llamaba Rosalie que de hecho la estaba fulminando con la mirada.

La rubia abrió más los ojos sorprendidos después sus ojos se tiñeron de un color negro. Hermione lo comprendió.

—son vampiros ¿verdad? —ella lo dijo despacio y suave con un tono muy bajo; vio que todos los chicos se pusieron rígidos y sacaron leve exclamación de sorpresa.

Edward por interior estaba que saltaba de alegría. El tratado no ha sido roto. Ella los recordó y los lobos no podían hacerle daño. Aun recordaba como un día antes los lobos les advirtieron que Hermione estaba recordando y que ellos harían todo lo posible para que ella no se relacionara con ellos. Edward se levantó despacio y tomo la bandeja que Hermione tenía en la mano y lo dejo en la mesa.

—acompáñame —pidió con una voz suave

Hermione lo siguió. Al fin las respuestas que tanto deseaba.


	53. Define: amigos

Hola!

ha sido una semana terrible... tuve una recaida y apenas empece a sentirme bien pra poder colocar y corregir algunos capitulos.

acabo de darme cuenta que ya llevamos mas de 20,000 visitas... estoy feliz por ello. Gracias por leerme!

Y solo por ello abra capitulo triple :-)

:-P

espero que lo disfruten y les aclare una dudas que tengan sobre el comportamiento de hermione.

Los personajes no me pertenecen...

* * *

Edward la llevo hacia el estacionamiento, cerca de su Volvo plateado. Abrió la puerta de su auto e hizo que Hermione entrara. Después se apresuró para subir y quedarse los dos viéndose. El espero que ella rompiera la tensión y ella esperaba que el empezara a aclarar sus dudas.

Edward resoplo e inclino la cabeza hacia atrás descansando en silla toda acolchonada. Hermione siguió observándolo sin decir nada.

Mutismo…

Mutismo…

—¿entonces? —ella fue la que rompió la tensión. Edward volteo a verla sin decir nada. Estudio sus facciones y le dio una sonrisa cálida que contagio a Hermione a sonreír.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —fue lo primero que dijo

—son diferentes y sus ojos son —pensó en el adjetivo que buscaba— extraños —no encontró el adjetivo que correspondía—, pero creo que ya lo sabía ¿verdad? —confirmo

Edward asintió

—¿fueron vampiros los que me atacaron? —pregunto ella

Edward quería mentirle se puso rígido y vio que Hermione seguía observándolo así que se rindió y asintió de nuevo.

—¿te alimentas de humanos? —pregunto pausadamente viendo como el chico reaccionaba ante su pregunta

Edward la miro de nuevo y volvió a pelear consigo mismo. Se rindió y hablo:

—la he probado, pero —vio que la chica se ponía rígida; trato de aclarar antes que Hermione huyera—, llevo más de 50 años alimentándome de sangre animal al igual que mi familia… bueno mis padres llevan más años alimentándose de sangre animal —la chica relajo su postura y suspiro aliviada.

—¿quieres ser mi amigo? —pregunto ella. Hermione necesitaba estar en este mundo para saber en qué estaba metida. Necesitaba ver que es lo que había hecho para estar en este mundo.

Edward la escudriñó con la mirada; mostraba una mirada incrédula y hasta sorprendida. Después le sonrió.

—¿amigos? —pregunto

Ella le sonrió. Después rodo los ojos

—si, ya sabes persona que tiene una amistad con otra de su especie. Dar afecto desinteresado pero reciproco ¿entonces?

Edward no pudo soltar una carcajada. Le gustaba esta chica.

—define misma especie —dijo el sin dejar de sonreírle

Hermione volvió a rodar los ojos y fruncir el ceño

—¿es enserio? —resoplo al ver que Edward asintió—. Conjunto de cosas con rasgos comunes. Puede ser una imagen o una idea. —recito como si estuviera leyendo el diccionario con ese tono presuntuoso y mandón— Y en términos biológicos seria: individuos con caracteres en común que al cruzarse sexualmente producen descendientes fértiles —lo último lo dijo viendo otro lado mientras se sonrojaba.

Esos gestos Edward los aprecio y seguía riéndose casi burlándose de ella.

—y si quiero ser esos individuos… —vio como Hermione volteo a verlo para después refutar algo con la cara completamente roja. Empezó a carcajearse al ver la expresión de la castaña—. ¿Entonces?

—tonto —dijo toda molesta y avergonzada para salir del auto.

Definitivamente Hermione fue salvada por la campana.


	54. Mike Newton

Le pidio a Mike que la fuera a dejar al ver que el vampiro que queria reproducirse la estaba acechando. No culpaba a Edward; claro que no. Se culpaba a ella misma pór no darse cuenta de las señales, que Edward le estaba enviando desde que regreso a la escuela. Edward era el chico que iba a verla a escondidas de los chicos morenos que la cuidaban cuando ella estaba incapacitada en aquel hospital.

Edward era el chico que la veía con esos ojos de sufriemiento al verla en ese estado vegetal que ella misma se había sumido. Edward solo la estaba cuidando porque sentía atracción hacia ella. Solo que ella ahora no necesitaba un novio. Necesitaba un amigo y un hombro donde llorar.

—¿entonces quieres ir conmigo… bueno no conmigo si no con los chicos a la push? —dijo un nervioso Newton

Ella dejo atrás sus pensamientos y empezó aclarar su mente para saber que estaba diciendo Mike.

—¿la push? —alzo una ceja confundida

—si, Es una pequeña reserva india situada en la costa —el explico. Hermione hizo memoria pero no dio… Jacob vivía en la orilla de la carretera entre Forks y La push. Asi que nunca fue a la dichosa reserva—. ¿entonces?

—mmm —dijo debutitiva. Mike leyo su facción y carraspeo para aclarar.

—vamos a ir Ángela, Jessica, Laurent —vio que Hermione hacia una mueca de desagrado y el empezó a preocuparse así que menciono a la persona que al menos ella hablaba mas—: Tyler, Lee y samantha

Hermione suspiro y le dio una leve sonrisa.

—no prometo nada, no sé si mi padre me dará permiso —aclaro ella al ver la cara iluminada de Mike

—claro, por eso será este sábado; o sea pasado mañana. Tienes tiempo suficiente en pedir permiso —aclaro el con su lógica y hermione no pudo evitar sentirse atada por semejante razonamiento.

—claro… te aviso mañana —se despidió para entrar en su casa.


	55. Recuerdo III

Era viernes y ella se dio cuenta que una semana se acercaba el dia de san valentin. ¿Qué haría ese dia?

A)Encerrarse en su casa y salir al dia siguiente

B)Pasar el rato con un amigo (de preferiencia que quiera una amistad)

C)Meditar para ver si puede recordar y asi lograr regresar a su verdadero mundo

D)Ir al lugar donde llego y explorar el lugar para encontrar mas pistas

Sin duda gano el inciso D. preferia explorar y descubrir mas pistas. Salio del baño con la toalla enredada en su cuerpo. Agarro la ropa interior de su ropero y empezó a cambiarse frente al espejo. Y como arte de magia tuvo flash.

Estaba ella enfrente de un espejo vestida con una túnica plateada y llevaba el pelo recogido se veía apenas de unos 18-19 años. Hizo las mismas señas que estaba haciendo ella ahora mismo. Se toco el pelo, reviso su cuerpo y se toco los labios. Ella mostraba una cara de enamorada y suspiró.

Cuando regreso a entornarce a su realidad se espanto por lo que vio. Había alguien atrás de aquella Hermione que la veía con una posesividad y pertenencia. Pero no logro ver quien diablos era.

Termino de cambiarse y bajo a desayunar algo ligero. Vio que su padre venia bajando.

—ayer encontré la señora Newton ¿tienes algo que decirme? —dijo su padre mostrando una cara de escéptica pero a la vez escudriña. Hermione maldijo por lo bajo a Mike Newton.

—mmm —hizo una gesto de querer pensar—. No ¿Por qué? —pregunto ahora ella con inocencia

—hermione si quieres ir, yo no tengo ningun problema. No es necesario que le pidas a tus amigos que intercedan por ti —dijo en un tono conciliador

Hermione se trago su desdicha. Realmente no queria ir a la Push; pero al ver la cara de su padre estaba 100% segura que Charlie la había comprometido para ir con Newton y sus amigos.

—gracias papá —le dio una leve sonrisa de alegria—. Pero —dudo— ¿tu que vas hacer?

—yo, yo ire con Billy a pescar. Asi que no te preocupes —dijo Charlie revolviendo la cabeza de hermione.

Hermione buscaba una manera de hechizar a Mike cuando lo viera. No le gustaba que decidieran por ella; no, no le gustaba.


	56. Invitación

Trato de aplicarle la ley de hielo a Newton pero el chico ni lo notó o estaba tan ufano diciéndoles a los demás que había logrado que Charlie le diera permiso para ir a la Push con ellos. Hermione reprimió las ganas de lanzarle un hechizo laxante para que se le quitara lo Ufano. Vio que a lo lejos Edward la veía con una sonrisa de burla.

Hermione se dio cuenta que Jessica la estaba viendo a ella y el intercambio de miradas con Edward. Le dio una sonrisa de cómplice. Jessica se había convertido en la chica que le podía contar algo y ella te daría una sabiduría, aunque Hermione hacia lo contrario.

Jessica fue la primera en interceptarla el día que se fue con Edward a su auto. Hermione solo le dijo cosas a medias y Jessica estaba que brincaba de la emoción por querer saber más. Aunque ella se mostró más feliz cuando Hermione le comento que Edward había rechazado ser su amigo. Y evito mencionar que Edward la prefería como una especie de amante o pareja.

—¿Edward sigue sin aceptar ser tu amigo? —susurro ella con una voz casi neutral pero a leguas se notaba la alegría mal disfrazada.

—hmmm algo así. Solo quería ser amable. Ya sabes —dio por terminada la plática para seguir en su lectura.

—¿Hermione? —se escuchó una voz suave

Hermione trato de no rodar los ojos. "hablando del rey de roma y vampiro que se asoma"

—si —levanto la cabeza

—¿quieres ir con mis hermanos a Seattle este fin de semana? Habías dicho que querías ir a comprar unos libros —aclaro el chico con el pelo cobrizo

Hermione sonrió internamente. Solo por este gesto ella se lo recompensaría.

—¿a qué hora saldrían? —pregunto ella siguiendo la pequeña escusa que su amigo estaba haciendo

—saldríamos a las 8:00 de la mañana —aclaro

Estaba a punto de decir que si cuando "Mike" interrumpe

—pero Hermione este sábado quedaste conm… con nosotros a ir a la Push —refuto el chico

Hermione maldijo por debajo y suspiro

—oh, es cierto —dijo con una voz fingida que solo Edward lo noto y dio un leve pero leve sonrisa—. Será para la otra. ¿Por qué no vienen con nosotros a la Push? —reto a Mike con la mirada ya que este iba a empezar a alegar.

—los cullen no se acercan a la reserva —declaro Lauren

Hermione vio como Edward se tensó. Ella fulmino a Lauren por impropia. El ambiente cambio y Hermione no sabía qué hacer. Fue la hermana de Edward, que parecía un hada; venía bailando casi igual de soñador que Luna.

—Edward, Rosalie quiere ayuda con la tarea de trigonometría —dijo la chica. Edward asintió se iba a despedir cuando Hermione hablo:

—puedo ayudarle si quieres —se ofreció y espero que los vampiros leyera su expresión de ayuda.

—oh, eso sería fantástico —dijo la chica alegre

Hermione les dio una leve seña de despido.

—gracias —musito Hermione

—de nada. Para eso están los amigos —declaro la chica de pelo corto— por cierto soy Alice —se presento

—Hermione —le dio la mano y en ese momento empezaron a ver una visión.


	57. Platica

Si, Rosalie, Rosalie era parecida a Pansy Parkinson por la forma de ser demasiada creída y presuntuosa es lo que pensó Hermione al momento en que se presentó a la rubia que la veía con ojos de pocas pulgas. Lo bueno que Hermione no tenía complejo con su belleza ya que para ella no eran tan importantes. Pero al ver a la vampiresa con esa belleza que exponía ante todos estos humanos le daba una nostalgia al recordar a los Slytherin.

Emmett por otra parte era un poco extremista con sus conocimientos jocosos y su demasiado humor negro. Al haber convivido con los gemelos le había ayudado a entender el humor que cargaba el mastodonte novio de la Barbie.

Jasper era el que más se reprimía y lo delataba su cara. También es que más evitaba hablar a leguas se le veía que no podía tolerarla. Y Hermione no tentó su suerte en hacerle más plática.

Alice era una especie entre Luna Lovegood y ella se sentía más en confianza con ella. Aunque no creyó lo que ella vio. El momento en que se tocaron las manos Hermione vio la misma visión que Alice.

Se vio a ella misma conociendo a los padres de estos y ella les daba esos pirulís. Ese fue una visión que según lo que vio Alice y era porque Hermione acepto ser su amiga.

Y Hermione estaba escéptica ya que no creía en la adivinación y aparte de que no era su fuerte. Aun recordaba a la tonta profesora Sybill que le decía que no tenía el ojo interior. Pero Alice era diferente. Ella veía el futuro por las decisiones que uno tomaba.

—¿quieres conocer a mis padres? —dijo Alice sacándola de su ensoñación

—¿padres? —pregunto aclarando

—sí, mi padre quiere verte. Ya sabes checar que estés bien —dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

Hermione recordó que el padre de sus nuevos amigos era el que la atendió cuando estuvo en el hospital.

—claro. Solo deja avisarle a mi padre —aclaro con una sonrisa. Alice rápido le tendió el teléfono. Hermione ya ni se sorprendió vio que Edward miraba molesto a su hermana ninfa.

Después de hacer la llamada y que su padre Charlie le diera la autorización. Ella se fue en el auto de Edward acompañada de Alice y Emmett. Rosalie con Jasper se fueron en su jeep.

Hermione noto como los demás estudiantes la observaban al irse con los Cullen vio de reojo que Jessica estaba hablando con Lauren mientras disimulaba no verla.

—¿dices que sabes leer la mente? —pregunto Hermione viendo por el espejo retrovisor a Edward.

Emmett que estaba sentado el asiento del copiloto volteo a verla.

—Edward dijo que también sabes hacerlo —lo dijo un poco confundido

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —preguntó ella también confundida. No recordaba eso.

—¿Edward no le has dicho? —dijo en un tono de incredulidad mientras Edward gruñía por lo bajo y siseaba a Emmett.

—¿no me ha dicho que? —volvió a preguntar la castaña

—Emmett —dijo Edward como una advertencia pero ni su hermano se inmuto.

—antes que perdieras la memoria tú y Edward eran tan buenos amigos —le guiño el ojo. Hermione pasó de pálido a uno rojo escarlata. Definitivamente ella no recordaba eso. Los tres vampiros vieron como la sangre subía a la cara apenada de Hermione. Los tres tragaron el veneno que se les hizo en la boca.

—¿c-cómo? —pregunto apenada

Alice le tomo la mano y trato de calmarla.

—no le creas. Lo que quiso decir es que nosotros sabemos que tú no eres de aquí… —esquivo la mirada que Hermione le daba—. Edward y tu tenían una amistad basada en la amistad de pareja —confirmo ella

Hermione volvió a pintarse la cara de rojo. Los vampiros había escuchado su conversación de hace unos días. En ese momento quería que se la tragara la tierra. O más bien abrir la puerta y tirarse.

Emmett soltó una carcajada mientras Edward fulminaba a sus hermanos.

—¿segura? —pregunto todavía aturdida

—descuida, lo mandaste por un tuvo la primera vez al igual que la segunda vez —dijo Emmett con una sonrisa resplandeciente mientras se burlaba de Edward.

—lo siento —le dijo a Edward por medio del espejo. El chico solo negó y puso su vista hacia el volante.

Definitivamente los vampiros no tenían pelos en la lengua. Evitaría comentar algo vergonzoso ya que estaba 99% segura que los vampiros se reiría a su costa como lo estaba haciendo con Edward.


	58. La casa Cullen

Hola!

Disculpa por tardar en actualizar. He entrado en depresión y apenas he logrado de salir de ese estado. He estado publicando esta historia por wattpad. La historia ha sido editada y reescrita. Si quiere pasar a leerlo, esta con el mismo título y a nombre de Daome-lola.

… ***++…**

Hermione se sorprendió al ver la enorme casa escondida entre los árboles y los arbustos. Esos enormes ventanales que se podía ver el interior. Su porche definitivamente era grande al igual que la casa. Jasper y Rosalie fueron los primeros en entrar. Emmett se juntó con su pareja y compartían caricias simuladas.

Alice la espero mientras daba unos brinquitos de alegría. Hermione le sonrió. Edward estaba a su lado esperándola como todo un caballero. Le abrió la puerta mientras Alice y ella entraban a la enorme casa.

Alice la dejó para después reunirse a la sala y estar con su pareja. Los señores Cullen estaban esperándola en la entrada y le dieron un beso de bienvenida. Ella se sentía rara pero les sonrió por la gentilidad.

—Carlisle Cullen y esta mujer es mi esposa Esme Cullen —presentó el doctor con una sonrisa encantadora

—Hermione Granger… disculpa. Hermione Swan, hija de Charlie Swan —aclaro ella aunque se sintió tonta al decir eso. Era obvio que ellos ya sabían.

—lo sabemos —dijo Esme—. Me alegra que ya estés recuperada, todos estábamos preocupados por ti —declaró después de abrazarla y olerla. Hermione sintió esa calidez que emanaba la señora Cullen y se sintió como en la madriguera.

—gracias —agradeció. Tenía dudas pero mejor evito ser insolente con preguntas que más adelante podría preguntar. Por el momento quería conocerlos.

—toma asiento, ¿quieres algo de tomar? —dijo Carlisle

Ella lo pensó un rato y asintió.

—¿un té?

—enseguida te lo traigo —dijo Esme feliz mientras Alice la acompañaba

—creo que tengo que agradecerle lo de la otra vez. Mi padre me dijo que me llevaron a casa la otra vez —comentó mientras veía de reojo a los demás vampiros.

—no es nada —le restó importancia Emmett—. ¿Somos amigos, no? —dijo el burlón

Hermione reprimió las ganas de agachar la cara. Sabía a qué se refería Emmett, ya que le dio una sonrisa burlona a Edward. Rosalie rodo los ojos y Jasper solo la observaba.

—creo que ustedes saben más de mí y yo no sé nada de ustedes —dijo ella tratando de cambiar el tema—. ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta aparte de esta?

Los vampiros se la quedaron viendo. Esme y Alice llegaban con una charola de té acompañado de un plato de galletas.

—si, por supuesto —dijo Carlisle mientras Esme se sentaba a su lado y entrelazaba los dedos.

—¿conocen los otros vampiros —pregunto ella pausadamente al ver que los vampiros se tensaban—, que me lastimaron hace meses?

Edward carraspeo al igual que Carlisle. Emmett y Rosalie gruñeron pero evitaron verla. Jasper vio a Edward como diciéndole algo con la mente. Alice esquivó su mirada y vio a Edward como preguntándole algo y este negó con la mirada.

—algo así, —dijo pausadamente Carlisle con la voz suave tratando de calmar el ambiente—. Los conocimos hace dos años —aclaro el patriarca de la casa.

—recuerdo solo destellos breves de lo que ocurrió —aclaró al ver los siete pares de ojos verla—. Honestamente no sé si realmente sucedió o solo fue un sueño. Pero ellos solo me preguntaron si era familia de Isabella y se lanzaron a atacarme. Honestamente no estoy muy segura —dijo ella tomando su té. Sus manos empezaron a temblar y trato con todo su mente en controlar los pequeños nervios que le provocaba recordar esos ojos. Después de un trago los miro y dijo lo que estaba sospechando—: ¿ellos fueron los que mataron a Bella?

Y un silencio inundo el lugar.


	59. La casa de los Cullen

Hola...!

no he podido recuperar de la depresión... y he estado leyendo por wattpad...

si gustan pasar a mi perfil de wattpad... es este: **daome-lola**

la historia que esta es la misma que esta. solo que la otra tiene algunas cosas agregadas y corregidas. buscalo como: **Otra dimensión, Otra vida, Otra oportunidad**

tratare de subir mas capítulos...

* * *

Por la reacción de los vampiros eso confirmaba sus sospechas. Isabella Swan había sido asesinada por aquellos vampiros de sus sueños. Hermione trato de cambiar de nuevo el tema.

—creo que ya debería irme a mi casa —se levantó. No había terminado su té, tan solo le había dado un sorbo.

—¿ya? —dijo Alice con la voz preocupada. Hermione le sonrió y asintió—. ¿Por qué? —preguntó un poco abatida

Hermione no quería ser obvia pero trato de apaciguar la atmósfera.

—tengo que hacer los deberes —aclaró

—hoy es viernes —dijo Emmett con una sonrisa sardónica— ¿Quién hace los deberes en fin de semana? —preguntó irónico

Hermione trato de morderse la lengua y tan solo le dio una leve sonrisa.

—soy uno de esos. No dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer ahora —ella respondió con ese tono mandón y listillo. Los vampiros adolescentes compartieron una sonrisa. ¡Claro ellos tenían tiempo de sobra!

—¿quieres que Edward te enseñe? —dijo Emmett con esa voz burlona—. Él es el inteligente de la casa. Hasta tiene su propia biblioteca —molesto a su hermano

Quería negarse pero Emmett había dado en su punto débil: biblioteca.

—c-claro —asintió

Edward fulmino a su hermano. Como si tuvieran esa conversación interior. Se acercó a ella y le tendió la mano. Hermione lo tomo y se dejó guiar por las escaleras de caracol. Vio que los vampiros estaban viéndolo y solo Esme, Carlisle y Alice sonreían.

—lo siento. Suelen emocionarse cuando alguien viene —dijo Edward.

Hermione negó con la cabeza. Conocía a una familia que recibía a cualquiera con los brazos abiertos: los Weasley.

—¿haz traído a alguien? —preguntó ella curiosa cuando iban por el pasillo.

—bella —respondió Edward.

—oh…

Y un silencio incomodo se formó.

Entraron en la habitación y Hermione se sorprendió al ver una biblioteca enorme; pero, de música. Se rió de la broma de Emmett. La habitación tenia enormes ventanales que podías ver las codilleras de aquel lugar. Sin duda alguna era una gran vista. Estos vampiros eran muy diferentes a los vampiros que ella conocía en su mundo; y de los libros ficticios de sus mundo y este.

—¿sorprendida? —dijo el con una leve sonrisa

—si, un poco. Creo que me deje llevar por la palabra "biblioteca"

Los dos sonrieron. Edward se acercó a ella para tomar la mano de la castaña que se había sorprendido por el tacto. Hermione quería decir algo, pero su boca se enmudeció.

—quiero que veas algo hermoso —recitó el suave. Ella solo asintió— ¿confías en mí? —preguntó esperanzado.

Hermione le iba a decir que no; que no lo conocía suficiente pero él le estaba dando la opción de decidir. Y eso era un punto favorable para su amistad.

—un poco —susurró.

Edward puso una cara de asimilación y asintió.

—sube a mi espalda daremos un paseo —dijo con la voz un poco tensa.

Hermione suspiro y se inclinó hacia él. Coloco sus manos por el cuello del chico mientras se acomodaba como un koala bebé. Edward se irguió y de la nada salto del ventanal hacia un árbol frondoso. Hermione soltó un grito de sorpresa después rio de su acción.

Definitivamente parecía un koala o un mono bebé que iba abrazando a su madre mientras la madre brincaba de árbol en árbol. Sonrió a tal imaginación suya. Edward la llevo hasta lo más alto de un árbol y la coloco gentilmente a un lado de él. Hermione se deslumbro por el magnífico atardecer que veía. El pastizal verde y frondoso del bosque con el rió que pasaba por ahí. Era una gran vista.

—¡que hermoso! —chilló de emoción y lo abrazo al sentir que perdía el equilibrio.

—cuidado —respondió un poco alarmado

Hermione rodo los ojos y puso atención a lo que veía sus ojos. Edward estaba brillando por los rayos del sol que le daba a su piel.

—¿brillas? —susurró un poco impresionada. Sin dudarlo toco la piel queriendo saber de qué estaba hecho— wow, ¡asombroso! —dijo al ver que no eran diamantes filosos si no la piel de Edward.

Edward estaba alucinado con las sonrisas, gestos de Hermione. ¿Podía pedir algo más? no, no podía. Se había prometido hacer las cosas como se debería hacer esta vez. Nada de posesividad y marcas territoriales; esta bruja se lo merecía.


	60. Nunca fue un sueño todo era verdad

Se la paso increíble en la casa de los Cullen. Alice le hacía preguntas precisas de lo que fuera y ella respondía sin sentirse incomoda. El único que lo hizo sentir incomoda fue Emmett con comentarios subidos de tono. No es que fuera una remilgada o una puritana… incluso ella ya dudaba de cómo era. Su mente procesaba tres cosas al mismo tiempo. La Hermione que pensaba que era; la Hermione que a veces veía en los flashes de su recuerdo y la Hermione de este mundo que solo quería ser una chica normal en este mundo. ¿Pero qué clase de chica normal conviviría con vampiros? Entonces se decía a ella misma que era la Hermione que pensaba que era.

Si, era todo un caos en su mente. Pero de algo si estaba más que segura descubriría que es lo que había pasado en su mundo y que es lo que tenía que recordar. También tenía que saber que ocurría en este pueblo. Ahora solo quería descansar ya que en la casa de Alice se la pasó toda la tarde platicando con el señor Carlisle sobre sus dudas que tenía sobre porque su sangre era demasiado atrayente para ellos y los otros dos vampiros que la atacaron.

Suspiró y tras unos minutos de pensar se quedó dormida. Y empezaron las pesadillas. La muerte a cada rato la atacaba con la varita de sauco. Ella esquivaba las Avadas corría para buscar un refugio entre los árboles.

— **¡Harry ayúdame!** —gritó ella desesperadamente

Después se escuchó una terrible voz que le erizó toda la piel. Ya no se encontraba en un vacío; ahora estaba en la mansión Malfoy. Y sintió miedo con el pánico mezclado al revivir aquella tortura.

Grito sintiendo que nadie la escuchaba.

— **¡Mientes, asquerosa sangre sucia, y yo lo sé! ¡Has entrado en mi cámara de Gringotts! ¡Di la verdad! ¡Confiesa!**

Otro grito estremecedor…

— **¿Qué más se llevaron de allí? ¿Qué más tienes? ¡Dime la verdad o te juro que te atravieso con este puñal!**

Hermione seguía chillando. No sabía que decir el dolor era insoportable. Su llanto no lo podía controlar; sabía que estaba soñando pero todo se veía tan real. Vio que Bellatrix se apartaba un poco para apuntar con su varita.

Grito de nuevo. Una y otra vez. Todo se sentía tan real.

— **¿Qué más se llevaron? ¿Qué más? ¡Contéstame!**

 ** _¡Crucio!_**

Gritó de nuevo. El ardor era insoportable y es ahí cuando el sueño cambio por otro. Estaba en la escuela y en pleno patio ella se encontraba encadenada mientras le daban azotes con una látigo de fuego. El hombre que había ido a ejecutar a Buckbeak era el que la estaba azotando.

— **¡empieza a contar desde el principio!**

Hermione entre llanto y la espalda reventada hablo fuerte.

— **uno** , —el azote le llego hasta la nuca y se retorció de dolor; ardía, sentía como su espalda se partía a la mitad—. **Dos** —su cabello olía a chamuscado—, **Tres** —estaba perdiendo la conciencia—, **cuatro** —veía como las gotas de sangre salpicaba el piso—; **cinco** —el olor la estaba mareando—. **Seis** —si definitivamente iba a caer en la inconsciencia—. **Siete** —ese latigazo se sintió como penetraba y quemaba sus costillas; no lo soportó y a pesar de llevar más de veinte azotes quedo inconsciente.

* * *

La espalda le ardía… y tenía miedo de levantarse pero aquella voz de su padre que pedía que despertara le hacía sentir que todo fue un sueño. Cuando sintió los abrazos de su padre se puso a llorar, y su padre el brazo mientras recitaba:

—es un sueño, tranquila todo es un sueño. Tranquila

Y ella empezó a llorar más fuerte. Algo le decía que nunca fue un sueño y todo era verdad.

* * *

 _Hola..._

 _lo sé... ha sido un largo tiempo._

 _una recaída que apenas dos días logre salir. no me ha sido facil y ahora espero que les guste este capitulo. mi lap murio... y a esta no me acostumbro porque no es lo mismo._

 _¿como revivir a una destartalada lap?_

 _si alguien sabe paseme el dato o link._

 _nos leemos después. gracias_


	61. La Push

Estaba parada a lado de varios chicos que la miraban un poco preocupados. Hermione seguía con la mirada perdida al acontecimiento de la noche anterior. ¿Porque tenía esos sueños? ¿Eran verdad? ¿Qué es lo que tenía que recordar? ¿Qué es lo que había hecho para que la mandaran en este lugar?

Muchas preguntas y pocas explicaciones. Parpadeó y vio que Ángela le tomaba de la mano como llamándole la atención.

— ¿Hermione?

Ella enfocó la vista hacia la chica.

— ¿Qué pasó?

—nada, simplemente te ves muy mal.

—lo sé, tuve pesadillas y no pude dormir.

— ¿quieres que le hable al jefe Swan para que venga traerte?

Vio que Mike hincho los cachetes como queriendo impedirlo pero un codazo de Jessica, lo impedido hacerlo.

—no, el mismo me dijo que era mejor que saliera a distraerme.

Vio como Ángela le daba una sonrisa cálida mientras la guiaba hacia una urban color azul. En el camino Ángela le conto lo poco que sabía de la reserva. Le hizo plática de lo que encontrarían en la Push.

Cuando salieron del auto, Hermione se maravilló al ver el mar. Una simple vista de paz. Cada quien bajo hace lo suyo, ella y Ángela se quedaron en la urban comiendo dulces. Jessica se había ido con los chicos a surfear. A lo lejos notó que alguien la miraba. Buscó en que parte venia esas miradas que sentía a su alrededor.

— ¿quieres caminar? —le preguntó a su compañera. La chica negó.

Hermione le dio una sonrisa y fue hacia las orillas de la playa. Al ver que nadie de sus compañeros la observaba, sacó su varita debajo de su manga. Envió un hechizo de reconocimiento. Eran cinco pares de ojos que la observaban.

—Muéstrense —dijo con una voz fuerte y segura—. Prometo no lastimarlos si ustedes también no me hacen daño. ¡Ahora! —exigió. De la nada cinco personas salían de los arbustos.

— ¿Jacob? —preguntó asombrada.


	62. Benevolente

¡No lo podía creer! ¿Qué hacían esos chicos cuidándola con recelosos ojos? ella sabía que había algo raro con el pueblo de Forks y ahora la reserva Quiluete. ¿Acaso tenía que descifrar más misterios? Ahora recordaba como esos chicos se turnaban para cuidarla cuando ella estaba en su estado de PTSD. Suspiró profundamente, necesitaba respuestas.

— ¿Qué son ustedes? —le preguntó a Jacob. Ya que era el que estaba más cerca y era el que la veía con cierto timidez.

—Prométeme que no te exaltaras y lo tomaras con calma —pidió con las manos en alto cediendo pasivamente. Sam le asintió y dejó que Jacob se acercara sigilosamente hacia donde ella estaba.

—está bien, pero si intentan algo, no seré tan benevolente.

Y de nuevo otro destello de un recuerdo.

Estaba ella en un trono mientras Lucius castigaba a Molly Weasley. Aquella bruja regordeta con el pelo rojizo naranja estaba pidiendo clemencia.

— ¿quieres que sea tolerante ante el comportamiento atroz de tu hijo menor? ¿Qué hay de mí? ¿Quién fue benevolente hacia a mí? Nadie.

Lucius volvió a lanzarle un Crucio a la bruja regordeta.

—por favor Hermione, perdónanos, se benevolente ante nosotros —pidió entre sollozos.

Hermione la miró con cierta furia contenida. Se había prometido en no usar su varita contra la familia Weasley, y ella lo cumpliría.

— ¿Por qué debería hacer eso? fue su hijo quien me orillo hacer esto, fue usted quien me orillo a lastimarlos. ¿Por qué debería revertir lo que estoy haciendo? Soy poderosa, soy eterna, y soy la maestra de la muerte.

Hermione parpadeó de nuevo. ¿Qué diablos era ese recuerdo? ¿Era cierto lo que vio? Sintió como su piel perdió el color. Como empezaron a temblarle las manos y su respiración se agitaba para después perder la conciencia.

Los lobos corrieron para atraparla, entre ellos chocaron ya que todos pensaron lo mismo; cuidarla. La llevaron a la casa de Sam. Todos sintieron su miedo, todos sintieron su desagrado y el pánico al tener esos recuerdos perturbadores para su "alfa".

— ¿ella estará bien? —preguntó Seth, mientras veía como Leah y Emily cuidaba a Hermione.

—sí, ella es fuerte, simplemente que esos recuerdos que tienen la hacen sentir indefensa. —contestó Jacob, vio como Sam le susurraba algo a Leah y ella asentía.

Al parecer ya se llevaba un poco mejor que antes, eso era bueno. Bueno para la manada, ya que no querían pensar en Sam como un semental y verlo con ojos enamoradizos, era asqueroso. Sam le dio una mirada de advertencia al sentir los ojos de Jacob. Era como si supiera que estaba pensando mal de él. ¿Será el poder de un alfa?

—n-no y-yo no soy esa persona —musitaba con la voz entrecortada.

—no lo eres querida, shhh. Descansa —susurró Emily mientras le ponía un trapo frio en la frente de Hermione.

Hermione seguía en la estación de King Cross, veía como Albus le decía algo que ella no lograba escuchar.

Cuando volteó a ver al director se encontró con la muerte. Aquella sombra con la túnica solo dijo: —tienes que recordar para regreses a tu mundo, solo así podrás volver con los tuyos…

Y un sonido de una insonorización se hizo, para después romperse con un pitido.


	63. Lobos

Despertó mareada, las ganas de vomitar eran enormes. Sintió las arcadas de asco y sin poder evitarlo; vomitó. El sabor amargo, y el olor a bilis se impregno en toda la habitación. Vio como la chica de pelo corto se acercaba con la nariz fruncida, mientras limpiaba el vómito del piso.

—y-yo puedo hacerlo… —tomó el bote de basura que le daba la chica, sin poder detenerlo volvió a vomitar.

Sentía escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, sintió la cabeza enorme y el dolor en el hueso occipital.

— ¿quieres que vaya a atraer un doctor? —preguntó la chica.

—n-no. No recuerdo tu nombre…

—Leah

—que hermoso nombre, Leah. ¿Cómo la guerra de las galaxias?

—Algo así —habló la chica, sonrojándose por el cumplido.

— ¿Dónde estamos?

—en la casa de Sam, te desmayaste cuando…

—entiendo.

Vio como Jacob entraba con una alegría. La abrazó fuerte mientras inhalaba su aroma.

—Acabo de vomitar —comentó la chica mientras veía el bote de basura con asco. Jacob solo se encogió los hombros.

—no es la primera vez, ¿no te acuerdas que cuidamos de ti cuando estabas en cama?

Hermione se sonrojo mientras trataba de esconder su cara debajo de las almohadas.

—Jacob. Eso. no. Se. Dice —lo golpeó al compás de sus palabras.

—lo siento princesa, pero es la verdad.

Hermione deseo que se la tragara la tierra al ver como varios chicos invadían su espacio personal.

— ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó el mayor. Hermione recordó su nombre, era Sam Uley.

—sí, un poco mareada, pero creo que es normal. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? —preguntó.

—Cinco horas —respondieron al unísono.

Hermione se sintió rara, después suspiró profundamente y decidió saber que pasaba en la reserva.

— ¿Qué son ustedes? Hay cierto olor en ustedes que no logro descifrar…

Todos los chicos vieron a Sam, y este asintió para hablar.

—somos hombres lobos. Licántropos.

Hermione se quedó sorprendida, no sabía nada de esto. Pero estos chicos se veían demasiado en forma para ser hombres lobos. No deberían estar llenos de cicatrices y ojeras con marcas de estar enfermos.

— ¿se convierten en lobos cuando hay luna? —preguntó para saber en que se estaba metiendo.

—no, nos transformamos a voluntad. —respondió el chico llamado Jared.

Hermione quería ver una demostración, y como si le hubieran leído el pensamiento Sam pasó de forma. Gritó estupefacta.


End file.
